Will we survive this?
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Takes place immediately after Season 3 Finale. NOW COMPLETE! Just when their relationship is beginning, they are thrown a twist. Multi-chapter. After the close call in Amsterdam, Auggie has been sidelined. Now, they are faced with even bigger challenges. Will they be able to work through these challenges, or will it be too much for them to bear? Multiple endings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Possibly a 'one-shot.' This follows immediately after the season finale. Feel free to tell me what you think, or what direction you'd like to see this go….reviews are so very welcome and truly appreciated. Enjoy.**

"_I'm glad we're having this talk…"_

He was still smiling as he walked back into his apartment later that night. He and Annie had mutually agreed to just take things as they came. They both knew better than most that their lives were unpredictable.

The next morning, Auggie walked through the halls of the DPD towards the conference room for the scheduled debrief of the Amsterdam mission that he and Annie had just returned from.

"Auggie? A moment." Joan commanded.

Auggie listened to the sound of her heels as they retreated to her office. He followed a few steps behind her and when he entered her office, he heard the door shut behind him.

"Have a seat."

Auggie reached out behind him and found the couch. He lowered himself down and the felt the weight of the cushion move as Joan sat next to him.

"Auggie, we have to pull you out of the field."

Auggie almost laughed. "Um, Joan. I haven't been 'in the field' for a while now."

Joan cleared her throat. "This last mission…you weren't sanctioned to be an active participant. You were only told to offer on-site support."

"I guess we have different definitions of 'on-site support' then." He felt himself growing angry.

"You are a liability in the field."

Auggie felt the air leave his lungs. "How can you even make that argument after Amsterdam? We got Eyal out!"

"The directive wasn't Eyal Levin. It was Khalid." She said evenly.

"Annie thinks that by sparing Khalid, we've set the wheels in motion…."

Joan cut him off abruptly, "I really don't care to hear why Agent Walker didn't follow the directive."

Auggie leaned back into the cushion. "Is that what this is about? Annie? Are you still pissed at her for the whole Lena mess?"

Auggie strained his ears, but all he could hear was Joan's even breaths. "This isn't coming from me."

"Then who? Arthur?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter who, Auggie. And for the record, it's the right decision. You've had too many close calls and it's only a matter of time before you get hurt or you put the operative in real danger!"

"I'd never endanger a mission."

"Auggie, I know that you'd never intentionally do that."

Auggie could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. He exhaled slowly to push them away. "I suppose there's really no choice in the matter."

"Not for you, no."

Auggie got up to leave.

"For what it's worth, I really wish things were different for you."

Auggie only nodded as he crossed the threshold of her doorway and back into the bustling pit of the DPD. Auggie hadn't felt so frustrated in years. He was walking toward the conference room, but decided to make a quick left and head for the stairs. He took all five flights with lightning speed and walked briskly toward the gym.

xXx

Annie had watched Auggie come flying out of Joan's office. She knew whatever was going on between them wasn't good, but the debrief was about to begin. As she watched Auggie approach the conference room and then change directions and head for the stairs, she realized it was definitely not good.

A few seconds later, Joan emerged, looking even more grim and steely faced than usual.

"Okay people; let's dissect the last 24 hours…"

By noon, Annie was exhausted from going over and over every detail of the mission. The mission that she and Auggie had been so proud of, had been deemed 'a failure.' Khalid had been allowed to leave Amsterdam and return to Saudi Arabia where he was untouchable. Even more concerning, Auggie had yet to return.

"Annie, a moment."

The rest of the team rose from their seats and exited the room, leaving only Joan and Annie.

"Joan…what's going on?...Where's Auggie?"

"Annie, you have a mission and it's time sensitive. "

"But….Auggie…"

"I am not interested or required to babysit your relationship with Auggie. Now, if you'd like to refocus your attention on the mission at hand…"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Khalid isn't back in the middle east yet. It seems he's been spotted in Greece. You need to be on a plane in an hour. Get to Khalid and see what he's planning. You'll be travelling to Greece under cover as American tourist with your husband. Agent Shane Whitcomb is already in Italy. You'll fly to Italy first and then enter Greece together as husband and wife."

"But…"

"Is anything unclear?"

"No, but the last time, you pulled Auggie in. Now…"

Joan crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath. "That was a mistake, Annie. I overestimated his capabilities."

"I don't know of anyone more capable."

"He's a liability in the field. He knows it."

Annie let the words wash over her. If she were really being honest with herself, she knew it too.

"Who'll be my handler?"

"Someone on the Italian desk. Don't worry Annie. You'll be in good hands."

xXx

Two hours later, Auggie finally emerged from the gym. He'd beaten the heavy bag to a pulp and left himself with bruised knuckles. He'd gotten the anger out, though. The pain and the anger at his situation sometimes cut him to the bone. Every time he thought he was as adjusted as he could be, something came along to remind him that he was not who he used to be.

He headed upstairs and back into his office.

"So boss, have you ever heard of this Whitcomb guy?"

"Shane Whitcomb? Yeah, why?"

"I heard he's good. I guess he better be if he's gonna keep up with Annie."

"Barber, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She's on a plane right now to meet up with him…didn't you know?"

Auggie felt himself rising up from his chair, but before he could take a step, Joan's voice stopped him.

"Eric, could you give Auggie and I a moment please."

Auggie could hear Eric scurrying out. "Well, you didn't waste any time."

"The intel was rolling. We had to move now."

"So, you've cast a new leading man to play her husband." Auggie could hear the pain and jealously in his voice, but he didn't care.

He heard Joan's high heeled footsteps coming closer. "Are you in love with her, Auggie?"

"Yeah. I think so, yeah."

"Oh, now I see."

"Well, as you so aptly pointed out earlier-that makes one of us."

"Romantic partners should never be in the field together—you know that."

"I guess that's a more palatable reason to separate us." Auggie couldn't hide the sarcasm.

"Auggie, this is a lot to deal with and I'm sorry to be part of that. I truly am."

Auggie dropped is head and fought to calm his heart rate. She was right—she wasn't the enemy, and in fact, Joan had done more to help him since his injury than anyone.

"I know."

"Okay then. Let's get back to work. Annie and Shane are going to need everything we've got concerning Khalid's movements since he left Amsterdam."

"On it."

Auggie listened to the sound of Joan's heels walking away from him. _Annie and Shane_…he didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, it's not a ONE SHOT after all! I can't help it! I love to add drama to their lives….**_

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They are so appreciated. I love to know what you think and where this should go!**_

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since he'd held her in his arms-smelled her grapefruit scent-kissed her lips… He had tried to push the anger at the situation down deep inside. After all, the 'powers that be' were right. He didn't belong in the field. Not anymore.

He had been furious at first. He thought he'd done a hell of a job in Amsterdam. It was _his_ idea that had saved Eyal. Then, as the days went by, he realized something. He only felt self-assured in the field because of Annie. He would never put another agent in the position that he put her in. He relied on her-that was the simple truth of it, no matter how it galled him.

Annie and Shane had been in Greece for almost ten days. He hadn't heard from her. It made him cagey and nervous. He kept taps on the Italian desk in Rome and checked in with their handler often, but still, there was little intel. From what he could decipher, Annie and Shane were attempting to get to Khalid and intercept any transactions he was making. His goal and final destination were still unclear.

Auggie rubbed his eyes as he headed for the parking lot after a long day.

"Headache?"

Auggie turned in Joan's direction. "No, just tired."

"Hmm. Well, have a good night."

"Yeah, you too, Joan."

Auggie listened to the sound of Joan walking away as he waited for the car service to pick him up. He was lost in thought and didn't hear the sound of the sedan pulling up alongside him.

"Sir?"

"Sorry Frank. I was lost in thought."

Frank chuckled. "No problem. Sorry I was late. I had another agent to transport before you."

"My feelings are hurt." Auggie smiled as he reached forward to find the top of the door frame. When he felt a smooth hand touch his, he jumped back, startled.

"Hi."

"Annie, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" He allowed her to pull him into the backseat of the car. She wrapped her slender arms tightly around his neck. He could hear her uneven breathing and smell the salt of her tears.

"I'm sorry about the cloak and dagger. I just had to see you."

Auggie gently pushed her back, but held onto her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this mission-and being away from you." She whispered.

Auggie put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him. He kissed the top of her head. "I know. I miss you too."

"I guess they wanted us separated."

"Yeah, looks like it."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"What? No, Annie…."

"Yes! If I hadn't called you when Eyal was taken….God, I'm such an idiot…they keep sending you in to bail me out…"

"Is that what you think?"

"Why? Isn't that it?"

Auggie felt the car slowing down. "Let's talk inside."

Auggie and Annie exited the car and headed into his loft apartment. He put down his bag and keys and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He knew she had walked to the window. He headed that direction and held out the beer.

"How do you always know where I am?" She asked.

"If I told you, you'd think I was nuts."

"You know, Auggie, I've seen some things since I've started at the CIA that completely defy explanation. You could tell me that you can see out of your eyebrows, and I'd believe you."

Auggie tilted his head and pondered her words. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded far away, and defeated.

"It's nothing so dramatic, trust me." He smiled. "Walk somewhere. Anywhere in the apartment."

"You'll hear me."

"I'll cover my ears." Auggie faced away from her and true to his word, covered his ears. Annie quickly walked toward the kitchen.

Auggie put his hands down and turned slowly in a circle. Annie was riveted as she watched him. His face was a study in concentration. He put the beer bottle down on the coffee table and slowly started walking toward her. He didn't have his cane, but his path was straight and direct. He held one hand out, slightly in front of him. When he was a few feet in front of her, he stopped.

"Well? How'd I do?"

"Amazing."

She watched a grin from on his perfect lips before he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"How'd you do that?"

"Energy."

"What?"

"I can feel it. The air around you changes….it's like the particles are dancing faster…I don't know…I can't describe it."

"Wow." Annie was astounded.

"Don't be too impressed. It only seems to work with you."

Annie reached out and gently grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. "Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"What's the range?"

Auggie laughed. "Leave it to you, Walker! It's not a hand-held device! It's something I _feel_!"

Annie ran her hands along the back of Auggie's neck and into his thick, soft hair. "I think I feel it too."

"Oh yeah," his deep voice vibrated in her ear.

"Yeah." She lifted herself onto her toes and kissed him. She felt his hunger for her as he tilted his head and pulled her more tightly against him. She could feel his strong steady heartbeat in her own chest. Finally, they broke apart.

"I've missed you, Walker."

"Auggie?"

He didn't like the worry he heard in her voice. "Yeah?"

"How are we gonna make this work?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm heading back to Greece in a few hours. I have no idea how long I'll be gone."

Auggie felt his heart sink. He'd assumed she'd be home for a while before heading back into the field. "We'll be okay, Annie."

"Shane says that relationships and the CIA don't mix."

Auggie felt like a bucket of cold water was just poured on his head. "Really."

"It's not like that!"

"What?"

"Don't worry about Shane."

"I worry that your partner is keeping you safe. I'm not impressed that he has time to dole out relationship advice."

"Well, we have a lot of down time watching Khalid's men all day."

"So you two are becoming fast friends?"

"Auggie…."

"What?"

"You know _what_!" Annie pulled herself out of his embrace and walked to the window. She could hear Auggie following her and a moment later; felt his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to do this, Auggie. I don't have time to have a petty argument. You're gonna have to trust me with Shane."

"I trust you."

"But?"

"But, I don't like it."

"I wish you were with me instead."

"Yeah, well…that's what I was going to tell you when we got out of the car."

"What?"

"I'm the reason you're with Shane."

"You paired me with Shane?"

"No, not like that….what I mean is….I'm the reason we can't work together anymore. It's not you, Annie. It's me."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, it seems I lost my sight."

"Wait….what?"

"I'm blind…I'm a liability….I shouldn't be in the field." Auggie grabbed his beer and drank deeply. Even repeating these words to Annie stung.

"But, you're not…I mean…mostly you just come in to help me when I screw up."

"Annie." He held his hand out to her. He waited until he felt her small hand slide into his. "I was pissed at first, but then I realized I've been putting you in danger."

"Auggie…." She didn't know what to say. Everything she could think of sounded patronizing. Finally she settled on, "I wish things were different."

He laughed a bit ruefully, "Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Sometimes things suck."

This time Auggie laughed loudly. "There's the sage advice I've come to rely on from you Miss Walker."

"It's Shane's go-to phrase."

"A real modern day Shakespeare."

"Knock it off. You'd probably like him."

"I don't like sharing you."

Annie pushed his long bangs back from his eyes. "Look at me," she commanded.

She watched his eyes track toward her voice. They were somewhere slightly to the left. "A little more to your right and slightly lower."

She watched again, holding her breath as he concentrated and shifted his eyes. She couldn't believe she'd been bold enough to ask him to do this for her. She also couldn't believe that he did it without question or complaint. Finally, his brown eyes locked onto hers. It was a full two seconds of contact before they drifted to the left again.

"Well?"

"I wanted to look into your eyes and have you looking back at me."

"Annie…."

"I know, I know it's dumb, I'm sorry…I just wanted you to really know that you don't have to share me. Not with anyone."

Auggie was undone by her sincerity. "Annie…"

"C'mon, let's go to bed. I have to be up at the crack of dawn to catch my flight."

"Oh, you're staying here tonight? Awfully presumptuous…" he teased.

"I don't want to miss a moment with you before I have to go."

xXx

Early the next morning, Auggie woke up and immediately touched the mattress next to him where Annie had been. It was cold now, so she'd been gone a while. He hadn't even heard her leave. He could still smell her lingering scent in the air. He wondered when she'd return and if they'd be able to pick up where they left off.

At the same time, Annie was debarking from the cargo plane that she'd hitched a ride on. She was making her way through the warehouse when she saw Shane running toward her. The look on his face terrified her. She watched as he pulled a gun from his waistband and aimed it at her. Her heart stopped beating as her body braced for the impact. She watched his other hand as he gestured for her to get down. Immediately she spun and hit the ground, just in time to see Shane's bullet enter the man behind her.

She was on her feet in a second with Shane propelling her forward by the elbow.

"Keep moving, Annie. Don't look back."

Shane quickened their pace as they headed for the parking lot. She and Shane started checking for unlocked cars as inconspicuously as possible. Annie found one on her third try. She quickly entered on the driver's side and began hotwiring the car. Shane threw himself into the passenger seat as the car roared to life. Annie sped through the parking lot and into the busy streets of Athens.

"What the hell happened back there?" She asked.

"It seems we've been made."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lots of action in this chapter-nothing mushy, but we'll get to that later…maybe. This story is starting to go in a direction I hadn't anticipated. I'm trying to get it back on track, but it has a mind of its own… What can I say? I love angst! As always, I thank you so very much for your kind reviews. I'm trying to update this story quickly to keep up the momentum, so I'll try and post every day or every other.**

**I apologize for typos/errors…I try, but sometimes they just sneak by….**

Twenty four hours later, spotty intel finally made its way to Langley.

"Auggie, my office. Now."

Auggie rose from his desk immediately and walked as quickly as he could to Joan's office. He had only heard that particular tone in her voice once before-when she was informing him that Jai Wilcox had been killed.

Auggie barely crossed the threshold of her office when he spoke. "What is it, Joan?"

"We don't have confirmation, but word is that Khalid's dead."

"What?"

"From what we know so far, his father is behind it. He got wind of Khalid's plan of revenge for his girlfriend's death. There's a death squad taking out every member of Khalid's entourage."

"What about Annie?" Auggie tried to steady his voice.

"MIA."

"What's the protocol? Has she checked in?"

"No."

"What about Shane?"

"A description of a man and woman that matches Annie and Shane was given to police by a worker at the warehouse facility where Annie's plane landed yesterday. Shots were fired."

"Any casualties?"

"No, but blood was found at the scene."

"And there's no word?"

"No, but they both know how to go to ground. If they're smart-and they are-they've separated and changed their appearance and m.o. Annie's language fluency will help her blend in."

"But we don't know if she's hurt or…" he couldn't say it. He couldn't even think it.

"No, but we are proceeding as if they operatives are alive."

"Okay."

"Obviously, if she makes contact with you, brief me immediately."

"She'll call. She always calls. Even when she's not supposed to." Auggie barely recognized the sound of his own voice. It sounded so desperate and pleading.

"Let's hope she gets to a phone."

"Is there any chatter on the wire about them? Does Khalid's father know about them?"

"Yes."

"What's been said?"

"The transcripts are incoming. You'll have them as soon as I do."

"Okay."

"Auggie…she's resourceful. She'll be okay."

"Yeah." He turned to leave. Annie was resourceful. That was the truth, but it was also true that most of the time he was in her ear, helping her plot her various close calls.

xXx

Annie was just finishing dyeing her hair black when Shane entered the bathroom. Annie was combing the wet strands back from her forehead when she looked up into the mirror and saw Shane turn away from her, embarrassed to have been caught watching her.

"Here. I got you some new clothes."

Annie took the jeans and sweater that Shane held out to her. They couldn't go back to the safehouse to get their bags, so Shane had gone to the marketplace to buy a few new articles of clothing and toiletries for them.

"What about you? Are you going to change your appearance?"

"I think I'm already non-descript. You'll blend better without that beacon of blond hair."

Annie frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. "What's the plan?"

"I think you should get back to the US as fast as possible. Someone knew you'd be on that plane. You were being watched."

"What about you? Maybe it was you they were tailing."

"It's possible."

"Are you going home?"

"There's a member of Khalid's entourage that's in hiding. Khalid confided in him about his father's business dealings. If this man has proof, we can go after Khalid's father."

"You don't mean Ibrahim?"

"Yes. I think he's a person of interest."

"He was Khalid's mother's brother. His only connection to his mother's family. We don't know what Khalid told him."

"And you don't think it's worth finding out?"

"I think you're putting a peaceful man in danger. Ibrahim is a farmer. I just think it's a mistake to go after him. We could be leading Khalid's father right to him."

"If he knows anything, it's worth the risk."

"I'm coming with you."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"I think we should check in to Langley first." Annie tried to keep her voice steady. She was desperate to hear Auggie's voice.

"I'll call in."

Annie nodded. She knew Shane was watching her and assessing her abilities. She didn't want to seem weak so she stayed silent.

xXx

"Auggie!" Barber barked from the desk in the corner. "I got her!"

"What!" Auggie sprang up out of his seat and quickly headed to Barber's desk. "What've you got?"

"It's a transcript. From the Italian desk. It's Shane's handler. It's coded…let's see….yep, here it is…they are proceeding with original mission."

"She's alive." Auggie sagged against the wall.

"Looks like it."

"What the hell are they doing? Khalid's dead. What's the 'original mission?'"

"Stopping his father."

"That's too dangerous. They'd be on a suicide mission!"

"Listen, boss. Annie's smart and so is this Shane dude. They're not gonna walk up to this guy's palace and demand the plans to all his operations."

Auggie realized Barber was right and that he wasn't giving Annie the credit she deserved. "Okay, yeah, I got it. So, what is the plan, then?"

"Point of weakest contact. That's where they'll go and try and squeeze for info."

"Find out who that is."

"On it, boss."

xXx

Shane and Annie entered Saudi Arabia as a Greek married couple. Her language skills and his local knowledge helped them blend well. After skirting around the city center, they found a small room to rent from a local family. Annie explained to the family that they'd be leaving very early in the morning to visit her brother's family. The family seemed to accept their story.

As night fell, Annie and Shane prepared to separate once again. It was far too dangerous for Annie to travel alone as a woman, so she and Shane decided that she should disguise herself as a young man. Shane chose her clothes carefully and then helped her cut her hair. When he was finally satisfied, he left the apartment under the cover of darkness. Annie was supposed to wait two hours and then follow behind. If Shane arrived at Ibrahim's farm and was suspicious, he would double back and leave a stone marker on the path indicating to Annie that she should return to the rented room.

Annie waited exactly two hours and then headed out through an open window. Hopefully she and Shane would be back to the room before daybreak and the family would never know they had been gone. She walked as quietly as she could along the rough path. According to Shane's map, the farm was only 3 miles down the lane. As soon as she got clear of the town, she picked up her pace and lightly jogged.

It was only a few moments later when she came across a Shane with a man running fast.

"Go, Annie. Go back. Run." She did as Shane ordered. She could hear the two of them running right behind her.

Soon they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching.

"Get off the road. Now." Shane commanded. All three of them jumped into the thick brush at the side of the road. Thankfully the car sped past them.

"They were torturing him." Shane growled in Annie's ear. Khalid's father's men. They were working him over pretty good when I got there."

"How'd you get him out?"

Shane turned and looked into Annie's eyes. She knew the answer. He'd killed them. "I took out two, but I guess there were more. C'mon, let's keep moving. I'm not sure how long Ibrahim here will be on his feet."

Annie looked at the older man. He was pale and sweaty. "He doesn't look good, Shane. Let's hurry."

Just then they heard the sound of the jeep turning around and roaring back in their direction. Shane threw Ibrahim over his shoulder in one fluid motion. "I've got him, Annie. Let's split up. Head for the border. Use your phone. We need an extraction plan a.s.a.p.

Annie hesitated for only a moment. "Does he know anything, Shane? Maybe he's in more danger with us that without."

"Doesn't matter now. They'll kill him regardless."

Annie knew he was right. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna stash him someplace safe then I'm getting out too. Don't worry, I won't be far behind."

"Here." She shoved a card in his hand.

"What's this?"

"It's a 'get outta jail free' card. If you're in trouble, call that number. He'll help you."

She watched Shane frown, but tuck the card in his pocket before he turned and jogged away from her.

xXx

Three days later, there was still nothing but silence on the wires. Neither Shane nor Annie had checked in anywhere. Auggie was reduced to alternately pacing and pulling his hair out.

He was starting to catalog all the reasons he could present to Joan why he should go to Saudi Arabia and go get Annie himself, when his encrypted phone rang. He roughly opened the drawer and grabbed the phone.

"Annie?"

"No. Who's this?"

"Is this Shane?"

"Yeah. Please tell me Annie's checked in."

"No, there's nothing. Where are you? Where'd you last see her?"

"God, she was running….it was night….so damn black out there….I thought she could make it."

"How'd you get this number?" Auggie commanded.

"She gave it to me, right before we separated….she said to call if…."

"Where are you, Whitcomb?"

"I'm safe. I thought she would've made it out by now. I'm going back to find her."

"Let me route you to a location where you can get the tech and supplies you need."

"I have what I need."

"Then get her, Shane. Go now."

Auggie closed the phone and squeezed in hard in his palm. Then he put both hands on the desk as he fought for control. Every fiber in his body wanted to punch something-anything.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Barber?"

"I traced that cell call-we've got the signal and I'm working on patching us in. We've got ears on him."

"Good work. Find out where he is and where he's going. I'm gonna go brief Joan."

"You don't have to. Barber looped me in the second he realized who you were talking to." Joan spoke from the doorway.

"He left her out there, Joan."

"It's protocol, Auggie. You know that."

"Why hasn't she checked in?"

He waited and heard Joan's slow exhale. "That, I don't know. But there could be a number of reasons."

Auggie, Joan and Barber were silent. They knew all too well what the most likely reason was, but no one wanted to say it aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you my sweet reviewers. Your kind words are so very much appreciated. Here's the next installment. We are taking a turn to the dark side now…. **

Annie blew out a frustrated breath as she again attempted to walk on her damaged ankle. She tried to convince herself it was only a bad sprain, but the dark purple bruise was starting to worry her.

She had stumbled in the darkness as she neared the town closest to the border crossing. She'd managed to hobble to an abandoned store and pull off the wood that boarded up the back door. Luckily she had some water and a few power bars, but unfortunately her phone had been damaged.

It was time to move. She knew staying in her present location wasn't an option. She saw local police patrolling the streets and looking into the storefront windows. She straightened her clothing as best she could and finger combed her dark, short hair. It came to just below her ears, and when she brushed it across her forehead, she could pass for a boy.

She climbed back out through the back door and started walking down the alley, trying not to limp. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from groaning as each step sent the pain of a hot poker into her ankle. Annie walked about a block when the pain became more than she could bear. She shuffled to a bench and gingerly lowered herself down. She looked around. The streets were somewhat deserted with just an occasional person scurrying home. She searched for payphones, but the only one she saw had the phone ripped out.

Finally, she knew she had to risk discovery and go into one of the open businesses and use their phone. She chose a small café on the corner. She entered and hobbled to the counter. She kept her head down and tried to drop her voice a few octaves. She cleared her throat and tried to focus on her Arabic.

"Yes, what will you have?" The waiter asked.

"A tea."

"You have money?"

Annie looked down at her dirty hands and realized her appearance was probably less than clean. "Yes. And can I use your telephone, please?"

"You call from our telephone and leave us with the bill?"

"No, I will pay." Annie slowly pulled 20 Riyals. "You can keep it."

Without a word, the waiter put a large, old fashioned phone on the counter. Unfortunately, he didn't give Annie the privacy she needed.

Annie dialed the phone and spoke in Arabic. "I'm late to check in Mother. I apologize." Annie could hear Auggie yelling in the background for an Arabic translator. She knew he knew Arabic from his time in Iraq, but she kept it simple.

"Annie, where are you?"

"At the café in Khafji."

"She's near the Kuwaiti border." Auggie spoke to someone in the background. She could hear him barking orders for an extraction.

"I'm afraid I won't make my curfew in time."

"You're in pain. I can hear it."

"Yes, that's right." She answered simply.

"We'll get you out, Annie. Shane's on his way as we speak. We've got the signal and he'll get to you. Hang in there."

"Thank you." She answered. The immense relief she felt remaining carefully hidden. The waiter was still watching her and she decided it was time to move on.

"My father orders me home. The family needs me."

"Yes, you'd better run along then." He answered as he cleared away the untouched tea.

Annie slid off the bar stool and walked as normally as her ankle would allow. She knew she needed to stay close to the café so Shane could find her, but she also needed to get away from prying eyes.

xXx

The activity in the DPD could only be described as frenetic, but inside his glass walled office, Auggie was the calm inside the eye of the storm. He moved like a machine; moving back and forth from his desk to his work table. Sometimes he'd have his headphones on, then they'd be around his neck while he spoke to someone on his ear piece and microphone. All the while, his fingers danced a symphony across his various keyboards.

He'd had enough of the sidelines. Leaving Annie's safety in the hands of someone else was simply out of the question. He'd grabbed the reigns of her extraction and hadn't released, even for a moment. It was almost an hour later when he finally sat in his chair and put his head back.

"Auggie? Where are we?" Joan spoke from the doorway.

"Got a SEAL team meeting them. Sending rendezvous coordinates to the commander and to Shane's cell. Then helicopter onto the USS Kentucky stationed in the Persian Gulf."

"Any updates on her medical condition?"

"No. We'll no more once Whitcomb meets up with her."

"So, we wait."

"Yeah."

"Good work."

Auggie didn't respond. He didn't think it was good work at all. All they were doing was clean-up after a mission gone sideways. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd been her handler, then she might be in better shape.

Auggie finally decided to get up and stretch his legs. He was walking down the hallway when Stu came running.

"Auggie, she's on the phone."

Auggie immediately latched onto Stu's arm and walked briskly back to his desk.

"Annie?"

"Hey."

He could clearly hear the relief and the pain in her voice.

"We're getting you outta there."

"Yeah, Shane briefed me. Auggie…we got it. Shane got intel from Khalid's uncle. He has names, operations, details…all of it."

Auggie could hear the excitement in her voice, even despite the pain. "You did good, Walker."

"It was Shane. He kept Ibrahim alive and got the intel out of him."

"Where is Ibrahim now?"

Auggie listened as Annie talked to Shane in the background. "Doctor's house. Shane paid a local doctor to take him in. He's okay."

"Good."

"Gotta go, Auggie. I'll see you soon." She handed the phone back to Shane. Auggie continued to listen on the open line as Shane field-dressed her injured ankle.

"_I can't believe you walked on this ankle, Annie….you're tougher than I thought."_

"_I wasn't sure how much further I could go. I've never been so relieved to see someone in my life."_

Annie pulled his headset off and scrubbed his hands over his face. It was over, almost. Annie was back in Shane's protective care and about to cross into Kuwait to a waiting SEAL team.

He pushed himself up and out of his chair and started walking. It took several long corridors before he felt some of his anger and jealously seep out of him. He'd been walking without thought or care as to his surroundings. It was only when he stopped that he realized he had neither his laser cane, nor his more traditional white one. He'd been using the wall as a guide, keeping on hand in contact the whole time. He could not remember a time since he was blinded five years ago, that he'd been so distracted.

He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to envision where he was. He was fairly certain he was near the entrance to the atrium. Ironically, that was the place Annie usually came to escape. Auggie usually favored the gym. He moved forward gingerly and reached out for what he hoped was the handle to the glass doors leading to the small, private atrium.

"The mission's not over, Auggie. You're needed in de-brief."

Auggie stopped and turned around. He should have known Joan would follow him. He felt both irritated and relieved.

"I'm fine, Joan. You don't have to babysit me."

"Annie needs transport from the USS Kentucky and back into the states. She and Shane will need clean documentation and obviously a cover story for the injured ankle."

"That's _'Handler 101.'_ Barber can do it."

"I already assigned it to him."

"Then what do you want from me?"

Auggie listened to the rustle of her dress as she leaned against the wall. "I've been your boss for a long time, Auggie."

Auggie waited and wondered where she was going with this.

"There was a time we were both agents in the field. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. You weren't in my division, but I heard about you. When I joined up, you were in deep cover in Bosnia."

"I was there for almost two years. I became someone else. I so completely assumed my new identity that I lost part of myself. I wonder still if I'll ever be who I was."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm watching one of my best agents burn out. You want to be in the field. I get that. Believe me, I get it. You've taken every opportunity to get back out there with Annie.

"I don't think…"

"Being a spy….it's temporary, and it'll kill you eventually. Maybe not physically, if you're lucky, but it'll change you and you will never ever go back. There's no going back. Do you get what I'm telling you?"

Auggie was stunned. He had never heard Joan speak so candidly before.

"I get it, Joan." He moved to the wall and leaned against it.

"Here's your cane."

Auggie opened his palm and felt his lightweight laser cane drop into his hand.

"Thanks." He said as he listened to the sound of her retreating heels.

xXx

Annie arrived on US soil at 3:00 am and then was transported directly to the hospital for surgery on her ankle. It turned out it was broken, and walking on it for three days did a lot more damage. She'd be off her feet for a few weeks, at least.

Later that evening, when Annie was finally resting comfortably in her private hospital room, Auggie knocked on the frame of the open door.

"Walker?"

"Auggie."

Auggie detected both relief and fatigue in her voice. He walked slowly toward the sound of her voice; his cane moving in an arc in front of him. He could hear the sounds of her head turning on the starched pillow case, and then he felt her soft, cold hand on his arm.

"Hi." She whispered. She laced her fingers with his.

"I'm glad you're back." He carefully reached out and found her face. He pushed her hair away from her forehead and gently kissed her. "How's the ankle?"

"Feels better than it has in days. I think it's the drugs…"

Auggie laughed. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Looks like I'll be grounded for a while. I hope you don't get sick of having me around." She said sleepily.

Auggie laid her hand back down on the blanket. "No, I won't get sick of you." Something in his chest was starting to constrict, and he didn't know how to shake off the sudden melancholy he was feeling.

"Good."

"I'll come by tomorrow. Sleep now."

"See you tomorrow. Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Auggie waited a few seconds. He wanted to answer her. He loved her too, and he'd been meaning to say it for a while, but suddenly the words jammed in his throat. He heard her breathing even out and deepen and he realized that she'd fallen back to sleep.

The drugs were probably strong; so strong that hopefully tomorrow she wouldn't remember that he never answered her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work got in the way. More drama on the way…..**

**Many, many thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate each and every one. You all inspire me!**

**Errors are my own, and I do apologize in advance. I've written this chapter quickly. This one gave me a bit of trouble. This is version #3. Enjoy!**

Annie had been resting for a week in the carriage house. She'd been feeling a lot better and according to the doctors, her bones were mending nicely. If she kept all weight off her foot, she could speed her recovery and get into a walking cast by the end of next week. It was hard to sit still and heal. She tried distracting herself with movies, books, and computer games. Nothing helped. She wondered if she was becoming an adrenaline junky. She itched to get back into the field. At least she could go back into the office tomorrow and work on one of the foreign desks. She didn't care which. She just wanted to be part of something-even if that meant translating German emails all day.

Auggie had stayed with her for the first few days after she came home from the hospital. She was so weak from the surgery that she needed help with almost everything. It embarrassed her to have him help her, but he did it without fuss or comment. He ordered groceries to be delivered and cooked for her. Whenever she was tired, he carefully tucked her in. Whenever she opened her eyes, he was busy on his various laptops. Eventually, he needed to go back to work and she was feeling good enough to get around her apartment on her own. He still came at night, but Annie was growing tired of the caretaker/invalid relationship. Tonight, she planned to make him dinner and take care of him.

She was just finishing the salad when she heard the car service pull up in front of the driveway. She listened as he spoke to the driver and then heard the soft tapping of his cane as he crossed the threshold to her door.

"Hi." She spoke from the small kitchenette. She watched him frown and turn toward her.

"I hope you're not overdoing it, Walker." He put his folded cane down on the table by the door and walked toward her. When he got to the island, she reached out and touched his hand.

"I'd hardly call frozen lasagna 'overdoing it.'"

"I smell fresh veggies."

"Salad."

"Just don't tire yourself out."

"With a salad?"

Auggie put his hands up as if to say, "okay, okay, you win."

"I'm gonna go change."

"Wait!" She called out. She watched him stop and turn back to face her. He was so guarded, so careful. She wished just once he would drop all his defenses and just let her see his feelings. She used one crutch to move closer to him. She ran her free hand up his arm and across his shoulder until she was touching the knot of his tie.

"Walker?"

"I miss you." She whispered.

She balanced herself carefully and used both hands to pull tie free from the knot. She slowly slid it out from under his collar and then unbuttoned the top button.

"Annie…"

She could feel his deep inhale of breath and then his hand slid up her back and into her hair. "Auggie…"

"I don't think we should do this…your ankle…"

"I think we can handle it." She let her voice rumble in his ear. She pulled back and looked up at him. His jaw was set. His deep brown eyes remained fixed on a point above her head. He gave nothing away and she found herself holding her breath; waiting.

"Auggie?" She reached up and touched his cheek. He flinched under her touch, and it shocked her. She pulled her hand away from him.

"Believe me, I would love to…but you're only a week out from surgery, Annie. Let's just be careful. I don't want to hurt you."

Annie backed away from him slowly. She shuffled back around the island until she had both crutches.

"What's going on, Auggie?" She watched emotions play over his face. There was a split second where she saw something…..pain….despair….she wasn't sure. Then it was gone; replaced by his mask of indifference.

"Nothing. I want you to get better. "

"No. Be honest. Please." She heard the hitch in her voice. "What's going on?"

Finally, the façade cracked. Auggie shoved his hands roughly through his hair as he walked to the couch and sat down. "I don't know. Nothing, probably."

Annie stayed where she was. "Tell me."

"You remember when we were in Barcelona? You called me your best friend."

"I remember."

"You were. You are. You know me better than anyone."

"I thought so."

"But I don't let anyone in. Not really."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't _want_ to let anyone in. I thought I could, but…. It's not personal, but I like how things are now. It took me a long time to be comfortable in my own skin and I'm not ready to change things."

"Well, it'll be an adjustment, but we can go slow…."

"I don't want to adjust. That's what I'm saying. I'm sorry, Annie. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"But….you came here….after Amsterdam….you said…."

"I know. I thought I wanted this…."

"You don't?"

"No, I just can't do it. I don't think I'm cut out for relationships. Not since….you know." He gestured to his eyes and then his hand drop.

Annie could hear the sound of her own breathing; shallow, rapid. For a second, she wondered if she was going to pass out. He was dumping her before they even had a chance to start. She watched as he stood up and walked to the door. He felt around the table for his cane and then extended it.

"I'm gonna go home. I'll come back for my things another time." He opened the door and stepped through. He turned his head seemed to look at her. She stared into his eyes and for a second just willed him to see her….to see this pain he was causing. But then he turned away and pulled the door shut behind him.

Annie leaned her crutches against the island and slid into a stool. She stared at her own hands. Time seemed to stand still. What had just happened? She saw the salad, smelled the lasagna…when had he made this decision? She felt the first tear slide down her cheek. As she turned to wipe it away, she saw his tie lying on the floor.

xXx

_Six months later:_

"Walker, get your ass in the jeep." Shane's voice vibrated into her earpiece. She'd been on an extended mission with her partner. They were undercover in Mexico City. She was in a café sipping coffee, eavesdropping on a suspected terrorist while Shane waited in the jeep.

She heard him, but continued to act distracted by her magazine, while listening. If he target used his cell phone, she could clone it. She'd been waiting for more than a half hour, but so far, no luck.

"You're gonna get made. Get outta there or I'm coming in."

She only hummed to herself in response. Miguel Alonso Riviera was wrapping up his meeting. He was standing up and reaching in his pocket. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. She pushed a button on her iphone as she flipped a page in her magazine.

Riviera pushed a button on his phone and Annie saw her phone light up as it downloaded his encrypted data. Her heart beat faster with excitement. She stood up and gathered her things. She nonchalantly walked into the bright sunlight and the awaiting jeep.

"You have balls of steel, girl." He threw the jeep in gear and sped away.

"You have such little faith." She giggled. "Oh, and don't you dare come in and rescue me using that bad Spanish accent. It's a dead giveaway."

"Oh and you're Spanish is _that_ good."

"You can test me, anytime." She laughed again, while uploading her data to the CIA's database.

"I can speak like a native, too." He grumbled.

"Um, sure. Like a native Indiana boy that learned Spanish in high school!"

That earned her punch to the arm. "Not all of us have an ear for languages, but I do have my uses."

"Believe me; I haven't forgotten how you saved my ass in Saudi Arabia by throwing me over your shoulder and carrying me across the border like a sack of potatoes!"

They laughed together as Shane drove through downtown traffic to the airport. They were heading back to DC via Dallas immediately.

"Are you gonna miss me, Walker?" he asked as they turned into the rental car and walked to the waiting shuttle.

"Oh, I don't know. I could use a break from you."

"Yeah, right." He smiled at her. He watched the way the sunlight caught in her shiny blond hair. Sometimes he had to sit on his hands to keep from touching it; touching her. They'd developed a bond. There was no denying it, but he wanted more. Despite his firm beliefs that agents shouldn't be romantically involved, he knew he would make an exception for Annie Walker.

Of course, he also knew that she was not ready to start something. He knew all about August Anderson, but not from Annie. No, she'd been completely tight-lipped about their romance, but he'd heard from his various other sources. He knew Anderson, or at least _of_ him. They'd never met, but most everyone knew of him. He couldn't imagine why Anderson would walk away from Annie, but the guy had been through hell and back with Iraq and being blinded. He wasn't going to judge, but he also wasn't going to let Anderson's huge lapse in good judgment go to waste.

"How long are you staying in DC?" She asked as they made their way to the gate.

"As long as it takes to tie up the loose ends from this case. Then I'm back out."

"Oh."

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I just thought …"

"You _are_ gonna miss me." He playfully pushed against her shoulder with his own.

"You've been good company."

"You too, Annie." He smiled at her and watched her return a smile of her own. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. There was pain there still, but hopefully she'd get over him soon.

Annie walked down the jetway and into her seat in row 25A. She settled in for the short flight to Dallas and then her connection to Dulles. At the thought of walking into Langley, her stomach flipped. She hadn't seen Auggie in months. Part of her never wanted to see him again, and the other part….well…the other part had a mind of its own.

As soon as her ankle had healed enough, she petitioned for medical clearance to get back into the field. At first, she'd been sent on short missions. Just intel gathering and the occasional brush pass. She had various handlers. Never Auggie. They still bumped into each other in the DPD. He was cordial and friendly; it was like a knife in her heart. She watched him from her desk. He sometimes acted as handler for other agents. She could see his brow furrow, as he talked some agent or another through an extraction.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to talk to Joan.

"Joan, I want to transfer out of DC."

"I know about you and Auggie."

"Oh."

"I understand wanting some separation."

"Is there an opening in a satellite office somewhere?" Annie watched the older woman stare her down.

"Actually, I have a long-term mission for you, if you're game. You'd be working with a familiar face. Shane Whitcomb."

Annie's interest was piqued as she listened to Joan outline the mission. She was definitely interested; especially when she heard she'd be on a flight tonight.

Annie raced home and packed what she'd need and headed to the airport. As the wheels of the plane left the runway, she felt a release within her own chest. The air seemed lighter and she could finally breathe again.

Back at the DPD, Auggie finally emerged from his glass-walled office. He stood on the threshold of his doorway when he smelled Joan's perfume.

"I take it she took the bait?"

"Yes."

"It's for the best, Joan."

"Well, I have no doubt she'll do well, especially with Whitcomb. They make an excellent team." Joan said as she watched Auggie's face for a reaction. As way customary, there was none.

"You're a fool, Auggie."

Auggie turned, somewhat surprised. "It's not like you to meddle in romantic affairs, Joan."

"What are you doing?"

"I have my reasons."

"Yes, and I know all about them. If you think you flew under my radar back when Annie and Shane were pursuing Khalid, you're wrong." Joan watched him and finally saw the reaction she was waiting for.

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm a spy."

Auggie laughed. "Yeah, well so am I. I thought I covered my tracks."

"You did, but anything medical gets flagged."

"So, you know then?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry Auggie. So sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What's wrong with Auggie? You guys are so great-I loved all the suggestions. Again, the reviews are pure happiness. Thank you so very much to all my sweet reviewers. I love to hear what you think, and any suggestions are always welcome. I apologize, as always, for errors. I don't have a lot of time to proof right now. Work is insane! I just wanted to get this done before the weekend. Enjoy!**

Annie walked into Langley with butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to feel nervous. She wanted to go inside feeling strong and confident. She passed quickly through security and entered the vestibule leading to the bank of elevators.

"Bet you thought you'd have a break from me." His slightly mid-western accent colored his speech.

"Shane!" Annie smiled.

"You're not rid of me yet, I'm afraid." He spoke as he pushed the UP button on the elevator.

"Oh?"

"Don't get too excited. I'm just stopping by to finish my report. Then I'm headed back to London."

"Oh." She said, trying to hide the disappointment.

Shane pulled her arm gently to make her stop her forward progress. "Do I detect a bit of sadness?" He smiled.

She returned his smile. "Maybe a little."

He took a deep breath. "Have dinner with me? I'm leaving on an 11:30 flight. Let's have dinner together before I go." He waited and watched her.

"Okay. Sure." She answered softly.

"Good. I'll call you when I'm done here." He squeezed her arm and then disappeared into an open elevator.

Annie stood there, smiling to herself. She almost could believe that she was looking forward to it. When the next elevator bell rung, she got into the next open car and pushed the button for the DPD.

xXx

Annie walked with purpose down the long hallway toward the double glass doors of the DPD. She pulled one door open and immediately shot a glance at Auggie's office. She saw him sitting at his desk, clearly absorbed in whatever he was doing. She could only see his profile, but his headphones were on and he appeared to be barking orders into his microphone. She turned left and headed for Joan's office.

"Hi Joan." She said as she knocked on the open door.

"Annie. You're back. I want your report on my desk by the end of the day. Good work in Mexico." Joan said as she returned her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

"I'll get right to it." Annie said as she backed out of Joan's office and headed to her desk. She cast another quick glance in Auggie's direction. He still seemed absorbed in his work, and for that she was grateful. Annie knew eventually they'd have to come face to face, but she just didn't feel ready. She quickly got to work finishing the details of her mission with Shane in Mexico.

Auggie knew the minute she set foot in the DPD. He could swear the air changed. He was in his office, behind closed doors, but he could smell her. Her scent was carried to him on the air, like a whisper, and he found himself inhaling deeply. The voice in his ear crackled and he was reminded that he had an operative in Honduras looking for an alternative exit. He refocused and tried to put Annie Walker out of his mind.

It was almost two o'clock when Annie's stomach could be ignored no longer. She rose and stretched. A trip to the commissary was in order. She grabbed her wallet and turned around only to come face to face with Auggie Anderson.

"Auggie." She stuttered. "You startled me."

"Sorry." He stood still as a statue.

Annie looked at him. Her fingers itched to touch him. She purposefully crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" She tried to use her most neutral voice.

"I just….I thought….I wanted to welcome you back. I heard it went well in Mexico."

So, this was how he was going to play it, she thought. They really were going to be only friends and co-workers; nothing more.

"Thank you."

"You like being partnered with Whitcomb?" He couldn't believe he'd said that.

"Um, yes. He's a good agent."

"Yeah, okay."

"I was just going to grab lunch. Do you….want to join me?"

"Oh, no…that's okay….you go ahead." He backed up and turned. "Glad you back, Annie." He retreated to the safety of his office. Annie stared after him and wondered what the hell was going on.

When Annie was safely gone, Joan approached Auggie's office. "Auggie, do you have a moment?"

Auggie removed his headphones. "Yeah. George is at the airport waiting for his flight. I think he can stay out of trouble for a minute."

"Rookies."

"Yeah. Why do I always seem to get stuck with them?"

"You're the best at keeping them out of trouble."

Auggie said nothing. He certainly didn't feel like 'the best.' Maybe the best babysitter. New agents were remarkably skilled at getting in over their heads. All it took was a little reigning in.

Auggie heard Joan's footsteps coming closer. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"I mean…."

"I know you've read the most recent reports, Joan. You probably know more than I do."

"I know you're in remission. I know that the radiation was successful."

"Yeah."

"Don't overdo it. It's your first week back."

"I won't."

"You should tell her, Auggie."

"No."

"If the situation were reversed, you'd want to know."

"It's not though and it's my life."

"She'll find out, eventually. She'll be devastated and hurt."

Auggie sat silently. Joan was right. He knew it, but still he couldn't tell her.

"She'll find out you've been away, at the very least. She'll suspect something."

"Joan, even if she finds out, it doesn't matter. We're over! It'll be water under the bridge, by then."

"No, you're wrong."

"I don't think so."

Joan waited several beats and then headed for the door. "As soon as your rookie boards the plane. Go home. You look tired."

Auggie swiveled around and rubbed his hands roughly down his face. Great, he looked tired. He'd been trying so hard to keep himself tough. He'd been running every day, eating right, trying to sleep, staying positive…. Well, that part was a lie. He wasn't positive at all. He had worked so hard at rebuilding his life after Iraq. He fought like a warrior to get some semblance of a life back, and he'd done it. He had friends, family, independence, a great job…Annie. He mourned the loss of his sight, but somehow he'd managed to live with it. Then, this.

It had been startd as a stabbing pain in his right eye. Auggie ignored the pain, especially since he'd been distracted with getting Annie and Shane safely out of the Middle East. But then several people had commented on the redness and swelling in his eye. He'd gone to the doctor. He figured it was some kind of infection. But no. The doctor had done a few preliminary tests and then sent him for more scans at the hospital. It was a tumor and it was cancerous.

Because he was already blind, they all assumed he'd be fine with the removal of his right eye. They were dumbstruck that he disagreed. The surgery could be done and he could be fitted with a prosthesis within a month. It could be over and done with. As long as they saw no other signs of cancer while they had him on the operating table, it really was a simple procedure. Chances were he wouldn't even need radiation or chemotherapy, although that would have to be determined later.

Auggie sought out a second opinion, and then a third, and then a fourth. They all agreed with the first team. Surgery. Get the eye out. For him, it simply wasn't an option. He wanted his eye, damn it. They wouldn't be acting this way if he wasn't blind. And of course, there was a truth that he dared not speak aloud. But he knew-_he knew_ someday, he would see again, and he sure as hell needed his eyes. After all, the bomb hadn't damaged his eyes. His eyes were fine. It was his brain that was damaged. No one seemed to think of that, and it made Auggie even more aware that he was the only one in the world that thought there might ever come a day when he would see again.

Now, here he was back at work after surviving yet another round of radiation. He finished up with George in Honduras and logged off for the day. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his traditional cane and his messenger bag. Auggie was half way down the hall walking toward the elevators when he heard her heels. Part of him wanted to turn around to avoid her. Auggie was already tired and didn't know if he had the strength to put up the façade.

"I'm just headed out. Following up on something."

"Okay. Have a good night, then. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too."

He heard her heels retreating and he slowly exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Then, then stopped and came back.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I know this isn't the place….I just….in case you wondered. I don't know what happened…but I love you, still. I just wanted you to know." She put her hand on his arm for a second and then turned and walked quickly back to the DPD.

xXx

Shane picked her up outside the carriage house in a taxi. He was holding open the door for her. She had tried on several outfits and in the end went with her favorite little black dress and medium height heels. Shane was taller than her, but not by much and she didn't want to tower over him. He wasn't nearly as tall as Auggie…. That thought made her shake her head. Would there ever come a day when she didn't compare every guy to Auggie? No, if she were honest. No.

"Hey, Annie." He touched her back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You look great."

Annie blushed at the compliment. He looked pretty terrific too. He had on dark denim jeans and a black shirt that hugged his muscular chest. She slid into the cab. Shane gave the driver the address and then touched Annie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm glad we're doing this." He smiled at her.

She inhaled the crisp scent of him. He smelled clean and sharp, like salt water. She returned his smile, "me too."

After a delicious dinner at the new Mediterranean restaurant she'd been dying to try, then walked hand in hand through the neighborhood, looking for a coffee shop.

"Annie?"

"Hmm." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I wish I didn't have to leave."

"I believe you are the one that said spies can't have relationships."

"I know." He stopped and tugged her around so she was standing in front of him. His blue eyes seemed to lock onto hers. He leaned into her and gently kissed her. "I think I may have been wrong." He pulled back and smiled at her.

Annie felt herself smile up at him, but inside, she was cold. Everything about this moment was perfect, yet horrible.

"There's a little café on the next street." She said softly.

"Okay. Then I've got to get going or I'll miss my flight. Damn, Annie. I really wish I didn't have to go."

"Me too."

After coffee, Shane hailed a cab and then dropped Annie off back home. She kissed him goodnight and turned toward the path to her door. She was digging through her purse, looking for her key when he spoke.

"Don't scream." He said calmly.

The scream was already half-coming out of her throat. "Jesus Auggie!"

"Sorry." He rose from where he was sitting on the bench next to her door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." He walked toward her, one hand extended. When he was about a foot away, she reached out and took his hand. He squeezed her hand and then brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Why?" She asked, trembling.

"I made a mistake, Annie. A terrible mistake. I need to talk to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm trying to keep up the pace and get this story finished! Here's the next chapter….it's getting emotional! Why do I love to put these two through such drama? I don't know, but I can't help it! Thank you to my sweet reviewers. You brighten my day! As always, I apologize for errors. I'm rushing again. I had a slow morning at work and decided to crank out a quick chapter. Enjoy!**

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Waiting for you." He walked toward her, one hand extended. When he was about a foot away, she reached out and took his hand. He squeezed her hand and then brought it up to his lips and kissed it._

"_Why?" She asked, trembling. _

"_I made a mistake, Annie. A terrible mistake. I need to talk to you."_

"What mistake?" She looked up into his brown eyes.

Auggie swallowed nervously. "Can we go inside?"

"Okay."

Annie turned and Auggie automatically grasped her arm, above her elbow. It had been such a long time since he'd done that. Tears pricked in her eyes. She walked without speaking into her apartment and to the couch. Auggie released her arm and felt for the couch before sitting.

"What's going on?"

"Annie….I'm sorry."

She sat silently, watching and waiting. Clearly, he was burdened. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I pushed you away. Six months ago, something happened to me and I didn't know how to deal with it." He laughed bitterly, "still don't, I guess."

Annie felt her heartbeat speed up. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" She reached out and took one of his hands into hers.

"I thought it was an eye infection."

"What was it?"

"A tumor."

"In your eye?"

"Yeah. "

"Oh God, Auggie." She reached out for him. He held himself stiffly away from her, unwilling to give in to the temptation of her warmth and comfort. "Annie, I should've told you."

"I know why you didn't."

Auggie swung his head around so he faced her. He was stunned. He didn't even have a total grasp yet of why he didn't tell her. "You do?"

"Sometimes things only become real if you tell someone."

"Maybe." He pondered her words for a second. "There's more…."

Auggie outlined everything that had happened since his diagnosis. Annie listened intently without interruption; squeezing his hand intermittently as her only method of communication. When he was finally done, he exhaled and leaned back into the plush cushions of the sofa.

Annie got up and paced, eventually stopping in front of her big bay window. She didn't know exactly what to say to him. His medical situation was devastating and her heart broke for all that he had endured, virtually alone.

"What do you want from me?" She finally spoke, while continuing to stare into the darkened night outside her window.

"What do you mean? I wanted to tell you the truth."

"I'm glad you did." She stayed where she was. As much as she wanted to run to him and throw herself in his arms, there was more she needed to know.

"Annie?"

She turned and saw him attempting to make his way to her. He'd left his cane by the door. He was half way across the room, looking uncertain with his hands extended in front of him. She went to him immediately.

"I haven't been here in a while and I realized you might have moved stuff around."

"No." She answered simply as she stood facing him. He reached out and put his hands on her arms and slowly ran them up to her shoulders. "I haven't been home. I've been in Mexico with Shane."

She watched the look of resignation cross his face. "Auggie, where do you want to go from here?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what the future holds for me. I used to think….damn it. I thought I could handle all this." He gestured to his eyes. "I did handle it, but now…I don't know…I'm tired, Annie."

Annie pulled his hand off her shoulder and led him to her bed. "For now, let's sleep."

She watched a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. They both prepared for bed. She handed him some sweats that he'd left at her place months ago. He got into her bed and pulled her close to him, with his front to her back. He draped one arm over her waist and was asleep in minutes. Annie lay awake for hours, just listening to him breathing. He'd been through so much, but she knew there was still so much more they needed to talk about. The question that overwhelmed her more than anything was why didn't he trust her enough to tell her?

She felt the vibration of her phone on the nightstand. She reached out and saw a text from Shane.

"_Had a great night with you, Annie- let's do it again-soon. –S."_

She scooted away from Auggie and rolled onto her back. She didn't want to text Shane back right now. She'd deal with that tomorrow. For now, she'd try and sleep.

xXx

The next morning, Annie woke late and alone. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, and as a result, she was exhausted. Great, she thought. It's 9:00 am and I'm already tired. At least it was Saturday. She had no idea where Auggie was. She hadn't heard a sound. She decided to take a long, hot shower to see if it would help wake her up.

An hour later, she was feeling decided better, especially after 4 cups of coffee. She'd just settled down to check her email when there was a knock at the door. She threw her still-wet hair into a messy bun and checked the peep-hole. She smiled and opened the door.

"I was wondering where you'd gone to." She moved to the side so he could enter. He had a bag from the local bagel shop in one hand and his cane in the other.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet." He handed her the bag and collapsed his cane; leaving it on the side table by the door.

"No, and I'm starving."

They proceeded to dig into the bagels. She offered Auggie the rest of the coffee while she switched to water. She was sure her stomach lining appreciated it. When they were done, she started to gather up the dishes and put them in the sink.

"The thing that I'm the most sorry about- it's that I hurt you."

She turned and watched him. He was absently fiddling with the lid to the cream cheese.

"I forgive you." She watched his face carefully. She'd hoped to see happiness, or surprise. Instead, he simply closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Auggie, let me ask you a question." She sat down again, taking his hand in hers-needing the connection. "What do you want from me?"

He took a long time to answer her. "From you? Annie…there are things I want, that I know I'll never have. I feel like trying to plan anything…any kind of future is futile."

"And yet, you still want what you want."

He laughed. "Doesn't everybody?"

"Yeah. It's okay to hope-to dream."

"I don't want to hope."

"What do you think will happen?"

"That's just it…I don't know anymore. I feel like I'm only living until my next scan."

"I know."

"I thought you'd pressure me into getting the surgery."

She laughed softly. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know….it's just clearly the choice of every medical professional I've consulted."

"Well, I've known you for a while now. You don't usually do things the easy way."

He rose and walked to the coffee pot to refill his mug. She watched his muscles move and flex under his long-sleeved t-shirt. "Yeah well, I only have a little more time."

"What do you mean?"

"If the tumors haven't shrunk enough, then there's really no choice."

"Tumors? As in plural? I thought there was just one?"

Auggie took his coffee mug and walked into the sitting area and sat on the couch. He grabbed his laptop and started to put his headphones on. "No, there's more than one. There in both eyes now."

"Okay." She said on a shaky breath.

"Auggie, I know you probably have your reasons, but this is cancer we're talking about. This could spread, right? If they take it out, then you'll be cured?"

"Cured is not a term oncologists like to use, but yeah. it would be better."

"Tell me the truth, Auggie. Why are you putting this off?"

"Because there's got to be another way!" He angrily threw his headphones onto the couch. "What if I could see, Annie? Would they be so quick to cut my eyes out of my head!"

She felt the force of his rage and understood it immediately. She wanted to go to him and hold him while the injustice of it all swirled around them, but she stood still, knowing that Auggie would not want that.

"Maybe there's no other way." She spoke softly.

Her words seemed to calm the storm raging within him. He pushed himself up from the couch and walked slowly to the window. He reached out and touched the glass. She walked to him, but remained a few feet behind him. When he spoke again, she wasn't sure if he was talking to her, or simply confessing a truth to himself that he was unable to speak aloud before.

"If I let them do this, then there's no going back. There's no 'miracle cure' for me in the future. This is it. Blind. Forever. I guess I always thought that somewhere down the line…eventually….there might be hope for me. I just believed it. It was a flicker of hope. If I have this surgery, there's no hope. Not ever. Not for me."

Her heart broke all over again. She could feel tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

He turned with a slight smile on his face. "Most people don't know this about me, Annie, but I don't actually want to be blind."

She chuckled softly and she walked to him and hugged him fiercely. She could feel his strong arms go around her back and squeeze tightly.

"We've got to play the hand we're dealt." She whispered in his ear.

"I know, Walker." He released her and stepped back.

"I love you, Auggie. No matter what."

"Even after what I've put you through?"

"Yes." She answered simply. "But, don't shut me out again."

He smiled. "Okay."

xXx

A month later, despite his assurances to the contrary, Auggie did just that. He made the decision to fly home to Illinois while Annie was stationed in Germany on a two week mission to rendezvous with a high-ranking government official.

Annie didn't think much of it when she couldn't reach him. She was coordinating her mission with the German watch desk. They were only periodically reporting in to Langley and they were instructed to keep chatter off the wires, but still….something troubled her.

She received news that Auggie had a scan a few days ago, but everything was fine according to him. In fact, the radiation was shrinking the tumors and there was a remote possibility that the surgeon could operate and remove the tumors without damaging the eyes.

Then there was nothing. She couldn't get a response from him. Eventually, she broke down and called Joan.

"Annie? What can I do for you?"

"Everything's proceeding on schedule here. I'm calling for a more personal reason."

"Yes?"

"I haven't heard from Auggie. I keep getting his voicemail. Do you know what's going on? Is he okay?" Annie could hear her own voice break, but she didn't care.

"He's taken a leave of absence, Annie. That's all I'm permitted to say." Joan's voice was firm, but Annie detected a hint of disapproval."

"Can I….how can I reach him, Joan?"

"I can let him know that you've inquired about him. Then, it's out of my hands."

"Joan…."

"I'll see you when you get back, Annie. Be safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you kind, sweet reviewers. You don't know how much your words cheer me on. I love to know what you think…. **

**The saga continues….what will become of these two? Can they find their way back together, or has there been too much damage? Stay tuned….**

Auggie laid on the gurney, awaiting the nurse to take him into surgery. His parents had been with him earlier, but he'd sent them home. There was no reason to sit in a waiting room with uncomfortable chairs for several hours. He could tell his mother was reluctant to leave him, but eventually, his father had pulled her away. She'd kissed him on the forehead. His dad has touched his shoulder and squeezed, and then they were gone.

Now, alone at last, he thought of Annie. He was sure she was furious or worried, or both. He knew what he did to her was terrible, but when it came down to the wire, he simply could do this no other way. He didn't know how to explain it, or justify it.

He heard soft shoes enter his room. Then someone grabbed his wrist, presumably to take his pulse. He thought it ironic that he was in one of the best centers for eye disease in the world, and the staff was a bit clueless in the handling of the blind. His silent interloper adjusted something on his I.V. and scratched notes into his chart.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson, we're rolling." He heard the break release on the gurney and then felt the bed moving. Lying flat while moving made him feel queasy, but he said nothing. Finally, his bed came to a stop. He was instructed on how to move over onto the operating table. He could hear movement around him and instruments clinking together. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He felt one of his arms being pulled out to his side and strapped down onto the arm rest.

"Relax, Mr. Anderson. It'll be over before you know it." A kind voice spoke from above.

"I'm fine." He exhaled, trying to calm his heartbeat. He let his mind drift to Annie. Her smell, her touch, her sweet voice. It calmed him immediately.

"Okay, I'm going to place the mask over your face. Breath normally for me….that's right…now please count backwards from one hundred."

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90…."

xXx

Annie was sitting at her desk, staring into the empty glass-walled office across the room. She'd been back from Germany for two days, and still nothing. She'd left more than twenty voicemails for him. Joan was as tight-lipped as ever, so Annie eventually stopped asking her. It seemed Auggie made sure she wouldn't find him. She tried to refocus on the task at hand, but the pain of the loss was distracting her. Finally, she gave up and headed outside for some fresh air.

She walked to her car to grab her cell phone and check her messages, when a text popped up.

"_Hey Annie….remember me? Call me sometime." -Shane_

She called him back immediately.

"Hi Shane."

"Well, Miss Walker, you're alive! To tell you the truth, I figured I'd officially blown it with you." He said good-naturedly.

"No, you didn't."

"Then why the cold shoulder?"

"Um, it's a long story….and kind of personal. I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Nah, you weren't. Don't worry about it, Annie. What are you doing?"

"Now? I'm working."

"How 'bout later?"

"Why? Are you here in the States?"

"I'm coming in tonight and then headed back out. I have some R&R coming up. Wanna join me?"

"I'm just back from a work trip myself. I've got to stick around here for a while."

"Okay, then we'll stay local. I know a great place for a weekend getaway. What do you say?"

"Shane, I've got to be honest…I'd love the company….but I'm not…"

"You're back with Anderson? It's okay. I get it."

"Well, actually, I don't know anymore." She laughed to herself. "I don't know."

"Then let's just be friends, okay?"

"Really?"

"Walker, lighten up! I know I'd still like to have you as a friend."

Annie started feeling lighter immediately. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

She heard the phone click before she had a chance to respond. She loved Auggie with all of her heart, but if he was determined to push her away, she had to respect that. The thought of not being with Auggie made her chest squeeze and her eyes burn. Was that really what he wanted?

xXx

"Mr. Anderson? Come on, Mr. Anderson, wake up….there you go….good."

Auggie felt like his head weighed a million pounds. He could barely lift it off the pillow. "Who….how…" his tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth.

"Everything went fine. The doctor will be in to speak to you soon."

"My parents?"

"They're downstairs. You'll be allowed to see them once we transfer you back to your room. You're in post-up now."

"Um..kay, thanks." He reached up and touched the bandages around his head.

He felt the nurse's hand pull his hand away. "Try not to touch the bandages. You're still numb from the surgery."

He tried to respond, but he felt so tired. He let himself drift off again.

Several hours later, Auggie was feeling decidedly more alert. He was back in his hospital room with his parents, when the doctor came in.

"Auggie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, doc. What's the verdict?'

"Well, the good news is, the radiation treatment successfully shrunk the tumors so we were able to remove them."

"They're out? Gone? What about my eyes? What's the damage?" He held his breath.

"Eyes look good, Auggie."

"Okay." He slowly exhaled.

"Doc? Is there more?" Auggie's father spoke.

"Overall, you're prognosis is excellent, however anytime we're dealing with an aggressive cancer, we want to take all the precautions we can. I'd like to start you on chemotherapy as soon as possible to ensure we continue to have a successful outcome."

Now his mother's soft, but firm voice spoke. "If you removed the tumors, then why….."

"Mrs. Anderson, cancer cells are present in your son's blood stream. Even with the clean margins we were able to get, we need to eradicate any trace of those cancerous cells. If we don't, it's possible it may return."

"I see."

"And with the chemo? What are the chances of recurrence?"

"Auggie, that's impossible to say. Let's just pursue this course of treatment; follow up with scans every month for a year, and take it from there."

"Okay."

"Jeannette will be in to make the arrangements to get you started. You'll need to recover from the surgery, but then I'd like you to get started on the treatment as soon as possible."

"Can I do it in DC?"

"Auggie…" his mother spoke.

"No, son. You'll need to be home."

"Dad, no. I'm going back to DC."

"Auggie, chemotherapy treatment can be difficult to endure. Please take it under advisement that it would be beneficial to have full time care, at least in the beginning."

Auggie said nothing.

"As for post-surgical care, we'd like to have to back in the office in two days for bandage removal. And, for pain, I'll have the pharmacy fill a prescription and bring it up with your discharge paperwork."

"Yeah, thanks doc." Auggie said softly.

"Thank you, doctor." Auggie's father spoke from near his bed. Auggie hadn't heard him move closer. He reached up and attempted to push the bandaging off of his ears.

"August, please be careful. "

"I need to hear, mom."

She didn't respond, but he felt her small, delicate hands make quick work of pushing the bandaging over the tops of his ears so they were exposed.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly.

xXx

Annie hiked through the dense woods on her way around the lake Shane had taken her to. She had walked for hours and still she didn't feel like stopping. She glanced at her GPS on her phone and noted she was still on track. She shoved her phone back into the pocket of her fleece jacket as she tackled a small hill. Every step seemed to make her angrier. She set out early this morning with the goal of burning off some of the anger inside her, but her hike was having the opposite effect. At the top of the hill, she collapsed on top of a large boulder. She pulled out her water bottle and drank deeply.

Auggie hadn't called her back and she hadn't tried to reach him again. His message to her was crystal clear: Leave Me Alone. She decided to give him what he asked for. It broke her heart all over again, but there wasn't anything else she could do about it. She'd opened herself up to him….given him everything she had to offer and still it wasn't what he wanted.

She knew he was dealing with his medical diagnosis and treatment and she didn't judge him for his reactions. She couldn't imagine living through what he'd lived through. Blinded. It was most people's worst nightmare. Auggie had survived it and thrived despite it. But now, whatever was going on with him was pushing him further than anything had ever pushed him before.

She wanted the best for him and wished for a positive outcome with every fiber of her being, but she had to walk away.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text:

"_You okay, Walker? You've been gone a while. Come back. Made beans & franks." -S_

Annie smiled at his text. True to his word, Shane had been a perfect gentleman. He'd slept on the pull out sofa bed and insisted she take the queen bed in their rustic, charming rental cabin. They'd stayed up late playing cards and laughing about missions gone haywire. It turns out Shane had a tale or two to tell about heartache. He was a shoulder to lean on, and she was grateful.

"_Heading back now. I'm starving."_

xXx

A week later, Auggie sat in the treatment wing at the hospital hooked up to an I.V. with his first course of chemo. His bandages had come off and his eyes were healing well. His mother had gasped at the redness and swelling at first, but soon his appearance had returned to normal, more or less.

Now, he sat and waited for the toxic drugs to enter his system. He put his ear bud in and listened to his voicemail while he waited. As usual, there was one from Joan. She wished him well and told him his position would be waiting for him when he returned. He felt sincerely grateful to his boss. Despite her sometimes, brusque manner, she was loyal to a fault and he knew he could count on her.

Of course, she also had a habit of delivering her caustic opinion when she thought he needed to hear it. Joan understood, more than most, that sometimes you just don't come back the same from a trauma. He didn't understand himself. Truly he didn't know why he pushed Annie away so completely, but it was done and now there was no going back. Joan had berated him and chastised him, but in the end, she accepted his decision to break it off with Annie. Her last voicemail though had his stomach churning with butterflies.

"_Even if you don't want to be with her, Auggie, she deserves to know. She's a good person. She's worried. I think you owe her that, at least."_

Auggie picked up his phone and pushed her number on his speed dial. He held the phone to his ear and tried to control his breathing. It rang twice, and then he heard her voice.

"_Hello?" _

"_Annie? It's Auggie."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A heartfelt 'thank you' to all my sweet reviewers for your kind words. I have taken your comments to heart. In this chapter, **_**MuttsandMoggies**_** comments about soldiers and how they deal with trauma has inspired me. Thank you. As always, apologies for errors-I try, I promise! Enjoy…**

"_Hello?" _

"_Annie? It's Auggie."_

As Annie hung up the phone, she felt like reality had shifted. She could hear herself talking to Auggie. She sounded so calm and understanding. She said things like, _"take all the time you need_." And, "_focus on your health_. " Overall, she was glad she sounded like an actual adult when everything inside of her was screaming like a toddler.

She got up from her desk and walked down the long hallway toward the elevators. She forced herself not to even glance at Auggie's glass-walled office. Sometimes, despite knowing he wasn't there, she thought she caught a glimpse of him. She pushed the DOWN button and waited. Finally the doors opened and she entered. She rode to the lobby level and walked calmly to her car. She had forgotten her purse and keys, which were locked in her desk, but she had a hidden key for emergencies taped to the back of her front license plate.

Annie retrieved the key, started the car and began to drive. She had no idea where she was going, and truly didn't care.

Eventually, she regained her sanity and realized if she ran out of gas in the middle of Virginia without money or identification she'd be a hell of a lot worse off than she was now. She turned around and headed home. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Each step toward her little apartment over the garage seemed to crack her resolve more and more. Finally, as she opened the door with her hidden key, she could stand it no longer. She flung herself on her bed and cried all the tears she'd been holding back for months.

The next day, she informed Joan that she was taking an extended leave of absence. Annie went home, packed and headed for the airport. As she boarded the plane for Greece, she shot a text to the one person that she knew would welcome her without questions, or ulterior motives.

"_Did you ever get that boat?"_

Annie's phone vibrated almost as soon as she hit "send."

"_Yes, Neshama and you have an open invitation_."

"_Then I'm on my way."_

Annie waited while Eyal sent her the location where he'd meet her, and then she turned her phone off and relaxed into her first class seat.

xXx

Approximately eleven hours later, a very tired Annie Walker exited the Lufthansa gate in Athens, Greece and walked through customs and then into the lobby area. She scanned the faces. It took only a moment for her to lock eyes with Eyal Levin. She walked directly to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come with me, Neshama. I have what you need."

Annie didn't answer, but when Eyal extended his hand, she took it. He pulled her through the crowded airport like a parent carefully leading a child. He walked them to the parking lot and then unlocked the door of an old VW beetle. Annie threw her small overnight bag in the back and climbed in.

Eyal and Annie rode in silence for almost an hour. Annie lowered the passenger window and inhaled the warm air. The last time she'd been in Greece, she and Shane had been running for their lives. It was nice to be here as nothing more than an aimless American looking for a getaway.

"So." Eyal finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Annie turned to look at him.

"You don't have to talk about it, Annie. But, if you want to, I'm a good listener."

She gave him a small smile and then turned back to the window.

xXx

Auggie thought he was tough. He thought he could handle anything chemo could dish out. He was wrong. He'd spent the first few hours after treatment puking his guts out. It had been unpleasant at first, but once his stomach was emptied of its contents, the vomiting became painful.

Finally when that subsided, he was alternately freezing cold, or boiling hot. He actually laughed out loud when he remembered wanting to face this alone in DC. He needed his parents to help him. His mother had followed him after he raced up the stairs, crashing into a small table, and to the bathroom. She'd been waiting with a cool cloth outside the door.

At night, his father brought him chicken broth and helped him eat it when he didn't have the strength to lift the spoon.

As the days progressed, the symptoms lessened and Auggie was able to regain some strength. Finally, he faced his voicemail.

"_Auggie. It's Joan. Call me at the earliest opportunity_."

Auggie went into his room and closed the door. He sat in the armchair facing the window and dialed Joan's number.

"Hey Joan."

"_Auggie. How are you?"_

"You know…"

"_Yes, well…you have our support, you know that."_

Auggie smiled. That was about as close to 'emotional' as he'd ever heard Joan get.

Joan cleared her throat and continued. _"I don't enjoy meddling in your relationship with Annie, however I've decided to inform you that Annie has taken an extended leave of absence_."

Auggie sat up in his chair. "When? For how long?"

"_It was effective immediately. She's been gone for seven days."_

"Where'd she go? Danielle's?"

"_No. We've tracked her passport to Greece. "_

Auggie squeezed his eyes shut. She'd gone to Eyal. He should have guessed she'd do that.

"_Do you have any idea why she'd go back to Greece? We're concerned it has something to do with the Khalid mission with Shane."_

"I don't think so, Joan. She wouldn't do that_."_

"_Why Greece, then?"_

"I don't know why."

Auggie listened to the silence on the other end of the line. He was starting to sweat and he didn't know if it was from the chemo or the pressure he felt from Joan. Finally, she relented.

"_If you hear from her and it's something we need to know, I hope you'll report it."_

"I will Joan, you know that_." _

"_I used to, Auggie. Now, I'm not so sure."_

Auggie was about to speak when Joan cut him off. _"Get well. We'll talk again soon_."

xXx

A month later, Eyal found Annie still unwilling to divulge the details of what led her to him. He turned away from the view on their balcony and headed back into the hotel room. They had sailed for a few weeks, and then decided to do some sightseeing in Athens. Eyal has watched as Annie became restless. As an effort to cheer her, he'd suggested they fly to Australia. It was a place that neither had ever been. He'd mentioned it on a whim, and watched a smile spread on her face. He bought their tickets the next day.

Now, they were staying in a charming hotel with a magnificent view of the Sydney Opera House and the Harbour.

"Do you want to have dinner? We can order in, if you like?" He watched her as she stared out the window.

"Sure, whatever you want is fine."

Eyal walked to her and kneeled down. "Tell me, Annie. Please. I think it will help."

She turned away from the window and looked into his eyes. "Nothing more than a broken heart." She smiled at him and rose from the chair.

"No."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that's it."

"You haven't called Auggie the whole time we've been together. You two were thick as thieves. What's happened?"

Annie knew better than to lie to him. "He dumped me, but that's not all…."

Eyal listened as Annie described all that transpired in the last the last six months.

When Annie was done with her story, Eyal got up and walked back to the balcony. Annie followed and together they stood side by side watching the boats in the harbour.

"What are you going to do, Neshama?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing _for_ me to do."

"If that were true, you'd have moved on by now instead of stuck in this….limbo."

"I can't go to him, Eyal. He doesn't want me. I can't move on because I still love him and I just think that maybe…." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "when he's better, he'll come back for me."

Eyal reached out and put his hands on the railing. "Maybe."

"If he does, which honestly, I have no idea, but if he does….come back for me….how can I get past this?"

"Him shutting you out?"

"Yeah." She swallowed hard trying to push down six months of hurt.

"You decide."

"Decide? Decide what?"

"To forgive or not to forgive."

"But…."

"No, Annie. No 'buts.' Either you forgive him for dealing with this the only way he knew how, or you don't."

Annie watched a yacht cross the harbor as she listened to Eyal. Could it all be that simple? Either you do, or you don't?

"I want to, but…what if…." She could barely speak through her tears.

"He does it again?" He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"He won't."

Annie's watery laugh made him smile. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her neck; hugging him tightly. "How'd you get so good at this stuff?"

"Getting into Auggie's head isn't hard. He's a soldier. I was a soldier. There's a way of thinking and dealing with things that's unique."

"Are you saying you would've done the same thing?" she asked, incredulous.

"I did. When my marriage fell apart, I walked away from everyone. I went into a deep cover mission for Mossad. That's how I dealt with it."

"But…"

"Neshama," he said tiredly, "I'm not saying it's a good way of dealing with things."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Speaking of Mossad…." She teased.

"Yes…."

"Are you going back?"

"What do you think?" He teased back.

"Then I'll see you around."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Tell him I said 'hi'."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

xXx


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been away for a few days with no Wi-Fi! I've been writing though. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready in a day or two. Thank you as always to my sweet reviewers. I appreciate and cherish all your kind words. I'm inspired whenever I read them! **

Annie,

I know I've asked more of you than I had any right to, but I'm asking anyway. Please come to Illinois. I need to see you, so to speak. Airline ticket awaits you at the ticketing counter—American Airlines, whenever you're ready.

Auggie

Annie sat at her desk and stared at the email in her inbox like it was written in a foreign language-one that she didn't speak. It literally took her breath away. She leaned back and finally remembered to take a breath. Then she rose and paced the length of the hallway once again.

It had been a month since she'd returned from her rendezvous with Eyal. She had flown home with a new attitude and this time she was sure she could get through to Auggie. She knew_-knew_- that if she really spelled it out for him, he'd let her back in. She called his cell the moment she was back inside her apartment. She'd been so nervous, but excited. Then it rang-and rang. She was just beginning to formulate her message when his actual voice filled her ear.

"Auggie?" She squeaked.

"_Hi, Annie."_

"Auggie- I've been so worried. Are you? How are you?" She babbled.

"_I'm okay. It's going okay_."

"Can I….I want to see you…." She held her breath.

"_Annie, I don't think…."_

"Why? Why are you keeping me at arm's length?" She heard the crack in her voice.

"_It's almost over. I'm almost done with treatment. Then…."_

"Then I'll be allowed to be in your life again?" 

_She could hear him exhale on the other end of the line. "I don't know what to say."_

"Auggie? Just tell me the truth. I don't know what you mean anymore!"

"_You should let go."_

"Of you?"

"_Yeah."_

"Never. Auggie, never. That's never happening. I love you. What the hell do you think this is? Some game?" She could hear herself shouting, but she couldn't seem to stop.

"_Annie_," he said tiredly. _"I'm so sorry I hurt you. That was the absolute last thing I wanted to do."_

"Auggie, I'm not mad, or hurt. I get it, really I do. What you're dealing with….you get a free pass to deal however you want, but…"

"_I don't want you to make excuses for me."_

"I'm not…"

"_I can't do this with you."_

Annie felt like she'd been slapped. His words stung and she had no response.

"_I'm sorry, Annie."_

"Okay." She whispered.

She heard the line go dead. Yet again, she stared out of her window; feeling like time was sliding away from her. Minutes felt like hours, and vice versa. She sat in her favorite armchair still holding her cell phone. Finally, she put the phone down and got up. The last time he left her, she ran all the way to Eyal. This time, she was going to pull herself up by her bootstraps and get on with her life.

xXx

Auggie sat in his chair in the corner of his bedroom, still holding his cell phone. What the hell had just happened? He felt the wave of emotion starting to build, but he forced it back down. He realized he had a death grip on his cellphone. He carefully relaxed his fist and put his phone on the side table.

An hour later, Auggie was in the same spot when his mother came looking for him.

"August?" She knocked and opened the door simultaneously.

Auggie didn't bother responding.

"Dinner's ready, if you're hungry." She stated matter-of-factly. Elise Anderson had watched her son's weight drop in the last few months, but she stopped herself from commenting or nagging. She simply adjusted the menu to ensure that his food was plain and nutritious. She knew from dealing with his injury five years ago, that Auggie would only resent hovering or special treatment.

She tried to be tough and only allowed herself a tiny 'mom' moment as she walked up to his side and ruffled his short hair. He'd started to look more healthy and alive in the last few days and his dark hair was finally making a reappearance.

"Thanks mom." He answered quietly.

Elise squeezed his shoulder and walked out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She grieved for him and wished to God she could trade places with him, but in the end, she knew he'd be okay. August was tough. Truth be told, he was the toughest of her brood. She was proud of that, but it was a double-edged sword. He often kept a distance between himself and other people. She'd thought Annie was the one to get through his tough shell, but she was starting to lose hope. She'd watched her youngest son continually push Annie away. She could see the love and pain he felt, but in the end, she could do nothing to persuade him otherwise.

xXx

Back at Langley, Annie couldn't stare at that email another second. She decided to find something to do. Anything would work. She'd visited Stu, Joan and even Arthur. That had been a mistake. He only raised one of his dark eyebrows and informed her that if she needed an assignment, the Alaskan watch desk had an opening. She hurriedly turned and left.

Eventually, she returned to her computer screen. She tapped the keyboard to remove the screen saver and typed in her password. She held her breath as Auggie's email reappeared in front of her. After so many long months of trying to get through to him, and then trying to get over him, she really had no idea what to do.

Well, that wasn't the truth. Even as she rose from her desk and walked to Joan's office, she knew exactly what she was doing. Joan had only nodded when Annie explained she needed to go to Illinois.

Annie stopped home to gather a few things and pack them in her carry-on bag. She felt like she was in a fog; going through the motions, but more like watching herself from above. She watched herself get out of the cab, walk toward the American Airlines ticket counter and present her I.D. The woman behind the counter studied Annie's driver's license and then, without a word, began typing on her keyboard. A moment later, with ticket in hand, Annie proceeded through airport security and then to the gate. She sat and waited for her flight to be called.

xXx

Auggie heard his computer signal an incoming email from his secure account. He put on his headphones and opened the email.

11:43 am. Transaction Active. Passenger Ann Walker. Departing Dulles, 1:25 pm. Arrival, O'Hare, 2:30 pm. Seat assignment: 2A.

Auggie felt like his heart was in his throat. He honestly had no idea if she'd come or not. Now, it was almost over. He'd had his last chemo treatment two weeks ago and he was finally starting to feel better. He knew it was too much to hope for, but he had to try. He'd hurt her so many times, but still….he had to try.

She'd be here in a matter of hours. He immediately began making arrangements for a hotel room and transportation. He needed to be with her, and _not_ at his parents' house. They'd been wonderful to him through this ordeal, but still. He needed to be alone with Annie.

xXx

It was only hours later when Annie was walking down the jetway in Chicago that she realized she'd never responded to Auggie's email. She laughed at herself as she walked with the crowd toward the baggage area and exit. She began scanning the area for the car rental desks. She spotted an Avis desk and started to walk towards it when a man spoke to her.

"Pardon me, Miss. Are you Annie Walker?"

Annie stopped short and studied the man. He was dressed in a chauffer's outfit. "Yes."

"I'm your driver. Mr. August Anderson sent me."

Annie felt her stomach flip. Auggie knew she was here. She smiled. Of course he did, she thought. She should've known better.

The driver reached out and took Annie's small rolling suitcase from her. "Do you have any more bags, Miss?"

"Ah, no. That's all."

"Then, shall we?" he indicated that she should follow him. He walked briskly out the door and toward a black Lincoln sedan. He opened the back door for Annie and then stowed her bag in the trunk.

When he was seated behind the wheel, Annie finally thought to question where they were going.

"The Omni Hotel."

"Oh."

"This is for you." He turned and handed her a small manila envelope. It instantly reminded her of a time long ago when Auggie had handed her a similar sized envelope with the keys to his Corvette. The pain of that memory flashed quickly and burned her again. She'd been ready to give him her heart. She thought they were on the same page, but apparently she'd been reading the signs all wrong. He was in love, all right. With Parker.

Annie turned to look at the window as downtown Chicago passed by. She returned her attention to the envelope. Inside was only a keycard in a cardboard sleeve with Suite 1112 written on it. Annie double checked the envelope, but there was nothing else inside.

Finally, the car rolled to a stop in front of the hotel. The driver exited the car and retrieved her bag.

"Thank you." She said.

She smiled at the man and started to walk toward the revolving door, when she heard the man speak again. "Good luck, Annie."

Annie spun around but the driver was already back in his car and pulling away from the hotel. She stared as he drove down the street. Finally she went inside. The lobby was huge and magnificent. She was disoriented for a moment until she spotted the bank of elevators. She walked toward them and pushed the button.

When the doors opened, she entered and put in her key card that would access the floor with her suite. She watched the doors shut and felt the movement of the rising elevator car.

She could hear her own breathing and heartbeat. She tried to calm down, but her palms were sweaty. She quickly rubbed them on the sides of her coat and tried to pull herself together. She studied her reflection in the brass panels on the inside of the elevator. She could see sheer terror on her face. She tried to school her features into a calm mask. She'd almost achieved her goal when the elevator bell signaled her arrival.

Annie exited the car and immediately saw the door to suite 1112. She walked toward it and stopped. She stood there, facing the door, unable to raise her hand and knock. Her knees were actually shaking and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She couldn't remember a time ever feeling more afraid. She chuckled again at the absurdity of that. In the years since she'd joined the CIA she'd been shot, held prisoner in Russia, almost blown to pieces by a bomb….yet this….this truly frightened her.

Annie felt tears building up behind her eyes. What was she doing? Would she actually allow herself to get back together with Auggie? She knew her heart wouldn't be able to stand one more break. Maybe this was a mistake….She loved Auggie. She'd love him til the day she died. But, she didn't think she could do this. Everything suddenly felt too hard. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

And then the door opened….


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all, for your reviews. You are wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! We are getting near the end….**

Auggie had been following her flight and knew exactly what time she'd landed. He'd estimated thirty minutes for the trip from O'Hare to the hotel. He was pacing, nervously. He'd managed to crash into the same side table three times.

He checked his watch again. Now, it was thirty five minutes since her flight landed. He moved to the window and touched the glass. Despite the fact that his view was the same no matter where he stood, he always felt calmer standing in front of a window. Even though the windows were high quality, he could still feel the slightest draft around the insulation. Chicago was still holding onto winter like a lion. He closed his eyes and reached out to touch the cool glass. Then, he heard it. The elevator.

There were only two suites on this level, so the probability that it was Annie was high. Auggie moved to the door, careful this time to avoid the table. He reached out and felt for the door; and waited. He could hear the rolling sounds of a suitcase and then nothing. The seconds ticked by. Auggie couldn't even fathom how difficult this whole ordeal had been on her. He prayed she'd have the strength to come just a little farther.

Finally, he could wait no longer. He grabbed the doorknob and swiftly pulled open the door. He smelled her instantly. Grapefruit. It almost brought him to his knees. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Hey, Walker." He smiled, trying for casual.

He tilted his head, waiting for her answer. He could hear her shuffling from foot to foot and the material of what sounded like a raincoat moving around.

"Annie?"

She watched his brow furrow. "Hi." She whispered. She saw a smile bloom on his face. In only a matter of seconds, she'd studied him from head to toe. His hair was cut short, and his skin was pale, but otherwise, he looked good. Very good. He wore dark jeans, a button down gray shirt, and black vest with black tie. It was so very 'Auggie.'

"Come in." He stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter. She moved forward and pulled her small suitcase behind her.

"I'm just going to wash my hands. I hate airplane germs." She hurried to the bathroom and washed her hands as if she were preparing for surgery. Naturally, Annie had devoured as much information about chemotherapy as she could and she'd learned how dangerous a common cold could be for someone with a compromised immune system. She'd finished up and turned to go back into the main living area when she saw Auggie leaning on the doorframe.

Annie squeaked in surprise. "You startled me."

"I wish I could've met you at the airport, but my doctor insisted I avoid places like that for a while."

Annie was caught off guard by his casual mention of his illness. "I understand."

"C'mon. Let's sit." He walked ahead of her directly into the same damn table. He tried to right himself, but his foot caught in the table leg and he stumbled.

"Auggie!" She was at his side immediately.

"I'm fine." He steadied himself and turned toward her voice. "Occupational hazard." He'd felt like an idiot and he knew his cheeks were bright red from the embarrassment.

Annie realized she was holding his hand. She knew she should let go, but the feel of his skin against hers was electric.

"You lead." He slowly slid his hand out of hers and placed in above her elbow. She carefully led him to the elegant sitting area and placed his hand on the back of one of the arm chairs. She sat on the couch adjacent to him.

Auggie knew this was his cue; his moment. He had so much to say to her; so much to explain, but suddenly his tongue was tied and the words wouldn't come. He nervously rubbed his hands on the front of his jeans. He could hear the slide of silk against silk as Annie crossed her legs. His fingers jerked in an attempt to touch her; to know her.

"Annie….." He was overwhelmed and humiliated to feel the sting of tears well up behind his eyes. He stopped and turned away from her. "I'm sorry."

Annie watched the gamut of emotions play over his face. In some ways, it was a relief to know he still felt something for her. His emotions seemed to mirror her own. She stood and walked to the window. The view of the city below seemed to calm her. She watched as cars and people navigated the busy streets. Everyone rushing-busy, hurrying, not paying attention to the things that matter most.

"Do you still love me?" She asked while still facing the window. She didn't plan to say that, and part of her wondered if she'd even said it aloud.

"Yes."

Now, she turned. "What you did, Auggie…..the way you shut me out…..I don't know if….."

"Annie, I love you, but I don't think I can be with you."

God, she was a fool. Why did he bring her here? Just to humiliate her again? "Oh, I see. This invitation to Illinois….it's just a 'formal' dumping?" She could hear the hysterical note in her voice.

Auggie stood. He wanted to say everything at once. It all made such perfect sense in his head, but now he sounded like an ass.

"No, no. That's not why I wanted you to come."

"Then why?"

"To explain…..I needed to know that you understood."

"Well, I don't. I don't think I'll ever understand pushing away the person that loves you more than anything."

He could hear the tears in her voice. "That's exactly why I did it, Annie!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He wanted to pace, but he'd forgotten the layout of the suite already. The last thing he needed was to trip in front of her, again.

"What?"

"I want _more_ for you."

"Oh God. Please tell me you're not going down this path?" The anger and sarcasm laced her words. She watched as he narrowed his eyes; a sure sign his temper was flaring. Good, she thought. Maybe now they'd finally get somewhere.

"I know you're angry, but I think you'll realize I did you a favor."

"Oh, well….thank you very much for making my decisions for me. I guess I'm too naïve to do it for myself."

Jesus, she was mad. This was not at all how Auggie had envisioned this conversation happening. He knew she'd be upset, but in the end, he was doing the right thing. After all, she was a young, beautiful, smart woman with a long life ahead of her. She deserved more that to be saddled with him. Didn't she understand the pain this caused him? If he were selfish, he'd take her and use her; even if that meant she'd give up her best years taking care of him. What he was doing was the most selfless thing he could think of.

"I should have known…." She trailed off.

"What?"

"That this was what you were thinking."

"It's for the best, Annie."

"For who?"

"For you, obviously. If it were up to me, I'd…."

"Go on."

"No, I don't want to argue. I've made up my mind."

Annie exhaled loudly and flopped on the couch, covering her face with her hands. She was so tired of this see-saw. Why couldn't he just accept her and love her? She decided to try the one ace in the hole she had.

"I can't ever have children." She said calmly and quietly. She watched his face change from anger to concern in a heartbeat.

"What? You never told me that." He sat down again in the armchair.

"Well, we'd only barely begun…you know….and then" she trailed off.

"I was going to tell you. I figured it was something you should've known early on."

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"There's more."

"Okay."

"I can physically have children, but I never will. My mother…..there were issues. Mental problems. And I don't want to risk it."

"But Danielle..she…."

"She used donor eggs."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say.

"But still, there's' a possibility that she or I, or both of us will develop the same illnesses. I don't want to do that to my children. Not ever."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"My point it, I was going to tell you all this. You needed to know what you were signing up for with me." She laughed ruefully at how their tables had turned. "I was going to let you decide…."

"But I didn't let you decide…." He whispered and finally-_finally_ clarity colored his voice.

"Yes."

"But, I'm already sick, Annie. There's always the possibility it'll come back, and on top of that, being blind. I knew asking you to deal with _that_ for a lifetime was a lot, but cancer on top….it was too much."

"Again, that should've been my decision."

"I didn't think you'd be able to make an informed decision."

They sat quietly for a while. Annie watched him. He leaned back in the chair. His hands were still on his knees. His head was tilted toward her; listening. She watched him swallow. "It's been so hard to keep you away. I've missed you."

She was in his lap in a heartbeat; arms wrapped tightly around his neck with her face buried. She could feel her chest heaving with sobs. Finally after several moments, she pulled back to look at him.

"Please, Auggie. Don't keep pushing me away. I love you."

"I love you too, Walker."

"What are you saying, Auggie?"

"If you're sure…..really sure you want this….."

"Of course I do."

"But, the future is still a giant question mark. Are you really okay with that?"

"Are you seriously asking that of a CIA covert operative?"

He laughed. "It seems ridiculous, I know." His face sobered. "It's hard, Annie. Hard to be so weak and vulnerable. I hated it. I still hate it."

"I know. I get it, Auggie. I really do. I appreciate what you've been through. You've had more to deal with that most people in their lifetime."

"That sounds like pity."

"It's not." She said sharply. "But I think it's made you harder, and tougher. That's not always a good thing."

"Fair enough." He answered. Annie could hear the low rumble in his voice and knew he was getting as close to emotional as she'd ever heard him.

"Just promise you'll never do it again."

"I won't."

"I can't take it, Auggie. Not one more time. Losing you was…." Her voice betrayed her. She dropped her head to her chest to conceal the emotion. She felt Auggie's hand slide under her chin and lift up. She watched him as his sensitive fingers trailed over her face. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his touch. He threaded his fingers through her long, blond hair and then slid his hand up her neck and cradled her head. She watched his eyes change from concern to desire as she pressed her head into his palm. Then he lowered his mouth to hers.

At first the kiss was delicate and sensual: a rediscovering of each other. Then passion ignited as they crashed their lips together and held tight. She felt Auggie stand up and pull her up along with him. Finally they both needed air. He held her to him with their foreheads touching each other.

"Walker…." He breathed deeply.

"Hmm?"

"If we keep this up, I won't be able to stop."

She could feel his deep voice vibrating in her ear. "I don't want you to." She whispered.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12 (A)

**A/N: This is the conclusion of Will We Survive This. I'll apologize ahead of time for this….but I could write this no other way. Thank you to all who read this and especially to those of you who reviewed. You've been my angels and I loved reading your encouraging words. On with the show…**

Annie checked her watch. Her mission had gone sideways from the minute she'd stepped off the plane in Paris. Her contact hadn't shown up at the predetermined location. Annie only knew his first name, Sebastien. Since the blown meet-up, she'd received a few cryptic text messages on her burner phone from him, but something didn't smell right.

For about the millionth time in a year, Annie reached for her encrypted Government Issue cell phone to call Auggie. Her fingers practically twitched with the muscle memory, but she stopped herself. So many times in the past twelve months, she thought she was dealing well with her grief, but things like this brought the pain right back to the surface.

She didn't want to fall apart in the middle of a mission. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to get Joan to agree she was ready to be back in the field again. She grabbed her phone and checked in with her handler, Carter.

"Agent Walker, what's your location?"

Annie smiled. Carter McIntosh was all business and it was almost a relief that he seemed completely disinterested in developing any kind of personal relationship.

"Um, meet-up's gone bad. Target attempting to reschedule. Seems off."

"Okay…."

Carter proceeded to walk her through procuring a new location with several methods of egress in case it was a set-up.

"Okay agent Walker, please check in within the hour for confirmation."

"You got it, Carter."

"Over and out."

xXx

An hour later, Annie had successfully rescheduled her meet with Sebastien and was waiting in a small café on the Champs de Mars with a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower. It was a little touristy for her taste, but there were plenty of people around and many ways to make an escape, should she need one.

"Miss?"

Annie looked up and into the face of an older gentleman in an expensive suit.

"Sebastien?"

He only smiled and sat down in the empty chair across from her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"My apologies. I was detained, but I can assure you everything you need is here."

Annie wordlessly took the large manila envelope from him and put it in her backpack.

"I must be going." He stood and bowed slightly, and then walked away.

Annie checked in with Carter again and informed him that she was safe and the package was en route.

"Good work, Agent. Your flight is at twenty-two hundred. Looks like you've got about three hours to get to the airport."

"I think I can manage, Carter. Thanks."

"See you stateside, Agent Walker."

The line went dead and Annie tucked the phone back into her pocket. She had some time to wander around before heading to the airport. She looked up at the Eiffel Tower and then down to all the couples holding hands and walking. They were in love.

Annie walked among them, alone, letting her mind wander. It had been almost a year since she'd lost him. She still remembered those last weeks they had together. Auggie, being Auggie had insisted on coming back to DC. His parents had argued, but in the end, he won. He and Annie had spent his last few weeks making for up for lost time.

Those blissful days in the hotel in Chicago were some of the happiest in her life. Just a few days after that, Auggie's scheduled MRI had turned up another tumor. This time, in his brain. The treatment options were as grim as the prognosis. In the end, the doctors admitted that even with surgery and aggressive treatment, there was likely no chance he could beat this.

Auggie stopped all treatment immediately and they'd flown home to his apartment in DC. Annie had practically moved in with him. She'd taken a leave of absence from work and they'd spent night and day together. They'd tried to live a long life in only a matter of weeks.

She'd remembered a conversation they'd had about Paris one night after they'd made love.

"The moon tonight reminds me of a time I was in Paris. I was in college, doing a semester abroad. My roommates and I snuck into this club. It was so….Parisian. I loved it there….."

"I was there once, on a mission, though. Didn't do any of the tourist attractions. Was mostly in the seedier neighborhoods. I wanted to at least get to the Louvre, but there wasn't time. I always wanted to see the Mona Lisa in person."

"Should we go? We could do a quick trip…" she leaned her chin on his bare chest.

"Nah, still wouldn't be able to see it," sleepiness colored his voice.

"Okay." She wanted to argue that there was more to do besides museums, but decided not to.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I'm sorry. About all of it."

"It's okay." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, Auggie. Let's just enjoy this time. Please." She tried to keep her voice neutral and relaxed and hoped that he couldn't hear the pain that was right there, under the surface. There'd be time enough later for anger and tears.

She pulled herself up on her elbow and watched him. He looked so strong, so vital. It was amazing to her that something inside him was killing him at this very moment. She pushed those thoughts away as she ran her hand over his chest and watched his eyes flare with desire. His wicked grin lit his face as he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her.

It was only two weeks later that his pain intensified and he needed twenty-four hour pain medication. Still, he resisted the hospital. His parents came and checked into a nearby hotel. They came each day to see him. Annie watched Elise as she looked at him. The pain etched on the woman's face was almost too much to bear.

Auggie tried to keep their spirits up, but soon he was too tired to talk. Then he began sleeping for longer and longer periods. Eventually, his periods of consciousness were merely brief moments.

"It won't be long now." The night nurse said to Annie as she sat in a chair by his bed and stared out the window. His mother was in the kitchen making tea.

In the end, it was longer than anyone had imagined. The hospice nurse commented that Auggie was strong and was holding on. Annie laughed, ruefully. If they only knew how strong…. It was around midnight on Saturday, March 30th that Auggie drew his last breath. Annie had been dozing in the chair beside him when she heard it. He sighed and exhaled slowly, and then he didn't take another breath.

He looked no different. His flesh was warm and the muscles of his hand still held her smaller one. It was just the total stillness of his chest that signaled his parting. Finally, she moved his hand back to his side and then put her head down on the side of his bed. She turned her head and saw his mother standing in the doorway watching.

"He's gone." Mrs. Anderson spoke.

"Yes." Annie whispered.

Elise Anderson walked to her son's body and gently brushed his long bangs back from his forehead.

"Goodnight, August." She then bent and kissed his forehead. She stood up and looked at Annie. Unspoken grief and sadness hung in the room like a cloud. Annie felt like the two of them were inside a hurricane; the world swirled around them, but inside this room, there was total and complete quiet.

Then Elise turned and walked back to her husband, who was quietly crying as he stood facing the window.

The nurse began making phone calls and arrangements. Annie picked her head up and touched Auggie's hand again. It had dropped a few degrees in only the last five minutes. She looked at him and realized he was no longer there. Whatever presence had been here before, was gone.

The funeral had been small and very private. Only Annie and the Anderson family attended. Even though Auggie was due a full military funeral, he wanted none of it. They'd talked briefly about it, and Auggie had been adamant.

"I'm telling you what I want, Annie."

"But…you're a Marine…."

Tiredly, he responded. "You know what I want. What you do, is obviously up to you."

She'd sealed her lips shut from that moment on. She'd follow his wished to the letter. She'd stayed in Glencoe a few days afterwards, and then flown home alone.

She walked into his apartment and immediately noticed all the medical equipment was gone and there was a small manila envelope on the coffee table, with only "A" written on it. She walked to it and opened it at once. Inside was a hand-written letter in penmanship that she didn't recognize.

Walker—

It's been so long since I've used an actual pen…I hope it's not too illegible. I just wanted you to know that this letter comes from me; directly. No emails, voicemails, texts, IMs, etc. I thought I'd be old-fashioned for a change.

Anyway, I think you already know everything that's in my heart. Even now, alone in my apartment, I find that the words just won't come. I'm going to trust that you know how much I love you.

I believe that someday I'll see you again, Walker. I believe this with every fiber of my being. I'm looking forward to that day.

Until then, I'll be watching over you, so to speak.

Yours,

Auggie

Annie clutched the letter to her chest and fought back the dam of tears that wanted to spill out. She'd cried enough and besides, Auggie wouldn't like that. She knew, even from the first day after his funeral, that he'd be displeased if she wasted too much time grieving.

Despite her attempts, she still found herself in a melancholy mood as she wandered past the Eiffel Tower, watching all the couples in love. It was hard not to imagine she and Auggie, walking together joyfully carefree. She needed to shake off this mood and focus on completing her mission. Annie checked her watch and decided it was time to hail a cab and head to the airport.

She arrived at Charles de Gaulle airport and checked in. After clearing security, she sat in the waiting area and plugged in her iPod to listen to her favorite podcast while she waited. It was only a few moments later, that she realized someone was standing in front of her. She quickly pulled out an ear bud and looked up.

"Neshama, fancy meeting you here."

Annie smiled and indicated for him to sit down beside her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Traveling for work." He answered evasively.

"Ah, I see. Back working for your old company?"

"Yeah, what can I say, I love what I do."

"Eyal…." She began, and then faltered. "I should've been in contact with you…."

"It's alright, Annie." His voice was laced with sympathy. She looked up and into his clear, green eyes and saw that he already knew everything she was about to tell him. "I'm sorry for you."

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to DC. You?"

"Tel Aviv."

Just then Annie heard her flight being called. She stood up slowly and grabbed her backpack. "I have a feeling I'll see you again."

"Me too, Neshama." He laughed as he stood and put his hands on her shoulders, "Me too."

Annie watched as he turned and walked away. Finally, as Eyal disappeared around a corner, Annie made her way to the gate and on board the plane that would carry her back home to the CIA and to whatever came next.

**A/N:**

**I didn't want to put this at the beginning. **

**This is one of three endings. I've labeled them A,B and C. I'll have 'B' posted tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 12 (B)

**A/N: Here's the 'B' version of the ending to Will We Survive This. As always, I thank you, sincerely, for all your sweet reviews. You are so appreciated! Version 'C' will be posted later tonight or tomorrow. It's already written…just needs a proofing**.

The hotel in Chicago felt like an escape from the world. Nothing intruded on their solitude. It was by mutual agreement that neither of them spoke of the trials and tribulations of the past year. Somehow, they were just 'Annie and Auggie' again. They'd ordered room service, slept late, and rediscovered each other.

It was on day three, that the world intruded upon their self-imposed exile. Annie's phone rang with Joan's ringtone and she knew it had to be answered. It took a few minutes to assess what Joan was saying. Auggie sat beside her, holding her hand and felt it go from soft and pliable to hard. Finally, he heard her say goodbye.

"What's up?"

"Joan needs me. It's something I've been working on for a while and it can't wait." She said apologetically as she began to gather up her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He stood and pulled on his jeans.

"Back to DC."

"Then?"

She stopped and turned. His body was facing her, but his head was turned away. His hands were on his hips and the tautness of his muscles was evident.

"Never mind." He turned and walked out of the bedroom and into the small sitting area. Annie finished dressing and quickly combed her hair and put it up into a loose bun. She walked to him and put her hand on his bare shoulder.

"You have higher clearance than I do. If you really want to know about my mission, all you'd have to do is call Joan."

He tilted his head up to her and smiled. "You got me there, Walker. I guess I miss the action sometimes."

"You'll be back soon, right?" She asked gently.

They hadn't discussed the future. Neither one of them wanted to pull their real lives into the fairy tale weekend they'd been enjoying.

"Yeah, a few more weeks."

"Okay." She bent down and kissed him soundly on the lips. She wanted more than anything to stay. Leaving him when everything about their relationship seemed so fragile was difficult, but she had a job to do, and in her case, she literally had people's lives in her hands.

xXx

A week later, Annie returned home from Nicaragua. She'd been trying to turn the wife of a mid-level gun runner for several months. The woman, Rosa, made contact on Annie's secure line at Langley. The woman thought she and her children were in danger. Her brother-in-law had been acting suspiciously and restricting her access to the outside world.

Annie, posing as a substitute nurse in her children's school had gained confidential access to Rosa and they'd worked out a new plan. Annie needed more intel in order to take down the operation, but so far, there was very little to go on, so it was time to head home.

She was exhausted and in need of a long, hot bath. She'd just exited the cab from the airport and begun walking the winding path to the door of the carriage house when she saw him. He was sitting on the bench beside her door. He was slightly bent, with his hands causally hanging between his knees. He was fiddling with his cane. When he heard the car door and her footsteps, he turned and looked toward her with that ridiculously sexy smile that could melt her heart.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She dropped her suitcase and ran into his arms.

"I came back to DC a few days ago and Joan said you'd be coming back tonight."

"Auggie….I'm so glad you're here." She said, as she buried her head in his shoulder and inhaled the scent of him.

"Me too, Walker."

"Are you back? Officially?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I've been in the office already getting caught up."

"What about….your treatment?" She asked gently; not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Everything is complete. I just have to keep up with the monthly MRIs and I'm good to go."

"Ok." She stood holding his hand. It was almost inconceivable to her that they were back together, after everything.

"I should let you get settled in. I just wanted to see you, so to speak." He winked at her.

"No! I mean, do you want to….come in?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

She retrieved her suitcase and then brushed his hand and waited for the familiar grip to take her elbow. He quickly relieved her of her suitcase and then squeezed her arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and moved forward to unlock her door. She entered and walked him to the couch.

He released her arm and felt for the cushion before sitting. She perched on the arm of the sofa and watched him.

"What do you say, Walker? Want to split a bottle of wine?"

"Definitely, but I need to take a shower first. It was a long day and an even longer flight home."

"Yeah, I've been following your mission. I'm sorry it didn't work out better."

"I'm not giving up hope yet. I just need more concrete evidence from the sister-in-law. It's just hard because I know she's afraid for herself and her kids, but I can't get them out of there yet."

Auggie could hear the pain in her voice. She was becoming a seasoned agent, but she kept her humanity in check. He thought that was perhaps one of the things he loved most about her.

"Go shower. I'll get the wine."

"Do you…."

He cut her off. "I've been in your apartment plenty of times Walker; I'm fine."

She watched him walk to the small kitchenette and open the cabinet next to the fridge and pull out a bottle of Cabernet. He seemed perfectly at home. She was about to speak when he opened the catch-all drawer searching for the corkscrew.

"Go. I'll find it." He shooed her away.

She laughed. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

xXx

Annie stepped out of the shower. Her muscles were relaxed and she'd scrubbed every inch of herself clean, but yet she felt tense. She knew it had everything to do with the man just outside the door. She put on her terrycloth robe and combed out her wet hair. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sometimes the sight of him was enough to cause butterflies in her stomach. There he was, sitting at the small center island in her kitchen sipping red wine. He knew she was there, of course. The humidity and the smell of her fruity shampoo gave her away. She watched as he turned toward her and arched one eyebrow.

"Care to join me?" He smiled.

She walked toward him as if being pulled by a magnet. The feelings she had for him overwhelmed her. He heard her footsteps coming toward him and frowned at her lack of verbal response, but then he heard it; sniffling. He stood up and opened his arms.

Annie crashed into his chest and finally let the walls she'd built come tumbling down. She felt his arms go tightly around her back and rub gently. She could hear him making crooning noises for her. She felt like a baby, but she needed this. She'd been trying for so long to be strong. Now, here in her kitchen, he was real. They were real.

"I love you Auggie." She put her hands on either side of his head. "I love you."

She watched emotion color his cheeks. I know, Walker." He swallowed and then continued. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I don't know what I was doing….I wasn't thinking straight." Now he reached up and pulled her hands away from his head and held them tightly in his grasp. "I won't ever hurt you like that again. Not ever."

She stared at him. She thought she knew him so well. They'd been through a lot together, but right now, she was seeing something she'd never seen. Auggie was baring his soul to her.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I can't ask you to forgive me. I won't ask that of you." He tucked her head under his chin.

"It's okay…."

"No, I was wrong."

"Auggie…."

She pulled away from his embrace and looked up into his face. She could see the battle of emotion waging within him. "Let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted."

xXx

A week later, Annie was walking down the hallway of the CIA building toward the DPD with Auggie loosely gripping her elbow. Everything seemed so normal; so ordinary. She smiled inwardly. She'd never take 'ordinary' for granted. Not ever again.

At the glass doors, they parted company.

"Get me for lunch?" He asked with a quick kiss.

"I will, if I can." She answered and kissed him back.

"Annie? My office." Joan called from her perch on the upper landing.

"You've been summoned." Auggie teased as he squeezed her hand and then released.

"Looks that way. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck." He smiled and walked toward his office.

Annie walked up to an awaiting Joan and entered her office.

"There's been a development in Nicaragua."

Annie was alert immediately.

"There's intel that's unconfirmed. We have a team on the ground that is reporting gunshots fired within the family's compound. The police have sealed off the house, but as soon as reports get electronically transmitted, we'll have access."

"What about Rosa and her family?"

"No word yet. There may be explosives in the house. It's not clear yet."

"Joan, if they're alive, this could be their only chance to get out."

"You're leaving within the hour. The private jet is waiting. The team on the ground will meet you when you get there."

"Okay." Annie turned to go.

"Annie?" Joan stood. "Be careful."

Annie nodded and then left. She stopped by Auggie's office briefly, but he was distracted with a phone call. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and then she was gone.

xXx

Twenty four hours later, all hell broke loose.

Auggie had been intercepting any electronic transmissions regarding victims, hostages, or hostiles. The reports had been heavily redacted and the CIA could only infer that the local police knew they were being watched by another government agency.

Annie checked in via cell every few hours, but she'd run into a brick wall. Her cover story fell apart and the police were keeping her away. She decided to try another avenue of approach with the team. They were going to try to access the compound secretly under the cover of darkness. She met them at the safehouse and dressed in camouflage and waited for the signal.

Auggie listened to the preparations of the team. This mission had turned from a covert operation to an aggressive military-style raid. He felt very uneasy and wished Annie would wait it out. The team was more than capable of sweeping the compound, but Annie felt they might overlook something and she felt she had to be thorough. Rosa was counting on her.

The open communication allowed Auggie, Joan and several other operatives to listen in. They sat tensely around Auggie's desk, listening.

"_I can handle the locks. Washington, disable the alarm. Can you handle that?"_

"_In my sleep, man." _

"_Walker, cover the back door. Wait for the all clear. Let's move."_

The team moved silently for a few minutes; only the sound of their breathing coming through the comms.

Auggie could hear the team leader, O'Hare, working on the front door and then the small creak of it opening.

"_Wash-how's that alarm?"_

"_Just about on it…..yup….got a green light. "_

"_Walker, report."_

"_Green here. No, wait…back to red….Not Clear….NOT CLEAR…"_

Auggie grabbed his headphones and pulled them off his head violently. The sounds of the explosion echoed in his head.

The sounds of the room returned to him suddenly. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Joan was repositioning a satellite over the area to see if anything was visible.

Local radios and scanners were lighting up with reports of a massive explosion.

Auggie grabbed the microphone and put his headphones back on. "Walker?"

"Walker, you there?"

"Annie? Come in, Annie?"

He tried over and over for an hour, but there was nothing.

XXx

Three days later, he and Joan stood at the Andrews Air Force Base and waited for her flag draped coffin to be brought down.

He stood in the rain, in his black suit and listened to the sounds of the mechanical lift move the remains of her small, lifeless body into the waiting hearse. Joan nudged his arm, and he took her elbow. Silently, they got into the back of the sedan and followed the hearse to the cemetery.

Annie's family was already there waiting. Apparently Danielle had 'read in' their parents so it was not necessary to come up with a ridiculous cover story about how their precious daughter and sister had been murdered in a foreign country. Auggie couldn't see their faces, but he could feel their grief. They wouldn't understand. He didn't understand either.

Later that week, a new nameless star was added to the wall at Langley. Auggie stood in the back, listening to Arthur's words about sacrifice, love of country, and courage. Well, truer words had never been spoken. Annie did everything she could to help people; including him. Afterwards, as he walked back to his office, he reflected on his time with Annie Walker.

Sometimes it seemed like a dream that someone like Annie had come into his life. She lit up his dark world like a blazing sun. He felt alive around her. He didn't want that feeling to ever go away. He knew if he let that feeling fade, he'd be doing a disservice to her. He missed her painfully and at times, grief threatened to swallow him whole, but still he knew he had to keep going. He owed her his life. She'd never given up on him; not once and he'd do everything in his power to honor her each and every day.


	14. Chapter12 (C)

**A/N: The final ending of Will We Survive This. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I'm so touched that you all make time to send me your thoughts. They are read with deep appreciation. Thank you for hanging in there with me through endings A & B. I know they were a little rough. Hopefully, you'll like this one. And now, on with the show….**

After convincing Auggie that he should stop pushing her away, the next part was surprisingly easy. They had been lying in the king-sized bed in the hotel suite, both exhausted. They'd spent more than half the night rediscovering each other; it was as if a fire seized them both and they could consume only each other. Auggie had been aggressive with her and she relished the feeling of surrendering to him. After all these past months of dealing with his indecision, suddenly he was in complete control.

He'd half carried her to the bed, stripping off her clothes and his in the process. She watched his face as he concentrated on every inch of her body. He'd lowered her to the bed and laid his body on top of hers. His strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame and held her tightly in place. As she pulled him closer to her, she could feel his muscles bunch and flex under her fingertips. She ran her hands into his hair and pulled gently so that he'd tip his face up to her. She kissed him deeply and passionately. He pulled back with his eyes closed and then lowered his head to the heated skin of her neck and collarbone.

Later that night, they'd made love again, but this time quietly and gently. It was as dawn was finally breaking, she spoke.

"Auggie?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

She felt his muscles of his chest twitch under her head.

"Walker…what if…."

"No, stop right there. Forget whatever noble, ridiculous thing you're about to say. Just answer the question."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?"

"Oh, now you want me to say more?" He teased and sat up on his elbow, reaching out for her hand.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really."

"But…"

"Annie, I love you. I want to marry you."

She thought her heart might burst. The look on his face was so genuine; so honest. "Let's do it."

xXx

It had taken two weeks to get the paperwork, licenses, and blood tests completed before they could officially be married. Annie had proposed a City Hall marriage, and Auggie was more than happy to oblige. It was a Tuesday morning, when they headed down to city hall.

They were married at the same time as three other couples, and Annie and Auggie couldn't have been happier. They both had realized it wasn't the wedding they were looking forward to; it was the marriage.

"Any regrets, Walker?" He asked as they walked down the street and back to her car.

She looked up at her husband….'wow,' she thought, 'husband.' "None. You?"

She expected that he would respond in kind, but when she saw his expression darken, she pulled them to a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"You can say you'd rather not talk about it, but you can't say 'nothing.' You're not that good of a liar."

Now his smile was genuine. "You got me." He pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"Well?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes." She heard the teasing tone in his voice.

"You know, I don't think guys really think too much about their wedding day."

"I guess not." Annie answered, somewhat puzzled. "But, you pictured something different than this, obviously?"

"Yeah, I mean not really….I don't know…I guess I never thought about it seriously, but I always _saw_ it."

"What do you mean?"

"I never realized I'd be 'in the dark', so to speak."

She watched him as he turned his head away from her. He nervously tapped his folded cane against the wall behind him. He swallowed and narrowed his eyes in a move she recognized as 'contemplative.'

"I'm happy, Walker. I mean that. I don't want to put a dark cloud on today."

God, he was so brave. Even if she lived to be a hundred, she didn't think she'd ever meet anyone as brave as Auggie. The trouble was, she couldn't tell him. Either he'd consider it pity; or he'd find it patronizing. He was always so easy-going, so quick with a joke. She knew there was more under the surface, but it was a place no one was allowed to go. Even during his recent battle with cancer, he'd kept her at bay. She could only hope and pray that someday he'd let her in.

"No dark clouds. I'm happy to be with you." She watched the lopsided smile form on his perfect mouth as he dropped his head.

"Me too." He squeezed her hand.

xXx

A year later, Annie watched her husband get dressed. She never tired of seeing his body, in all its naked glory. She was still exhausted from her late night return from Germany and the welcome she'd received from Auggie. He'd been in the kitchen when she opened the door, despite the late hour.

"What are you still doing up?" She'd squealed as she threw herself into his arms.

"I know how hungry you are when you get home. I made you pasta."

Now, Annie turned her attention to the fresh pasta primavera that was behind him on the counter.

"I love you." She said as she grabbed a bowl.

He laughed. "I knew it was just for my pasta." He poured two glasses of red wine and sat down beside her at the island in the kitchen. She reached out and ran her hands through his hair. It had gotten long and a little shaggy again, and Annie loved every last strand.

It had been a tense twelve months, but so far, there was no sign of the cancer returning. Each scan left them hopeful and nervous for the next one, but after hitting the one-year mark, they'd finally decided to stop putting the future on hold and buy a house together.

Or more accurately, a townhouse in Georgetown. It had only been two weeks since they'd settled in when Annie was recruited for a mission in Berlin. Auggie assured her that he'd be fine in the new space. She'd spent every last minute leading up to her departure cleaning and organizing so that he'd be comfortable.

Now, he looked perfectly content sipping wine, sitting on the barstool listening to her prattle on about her trip.

"Sounds like it went pretty smoothly."

"Yeah, can you believe it? No one tried to kill me." She laughed, but immediately noticed Auggie didn't respond in kind.

"I missed having you as my handler." She covered his hand with hers.

"I'm not complaining about my new job, but I have to say, I miss knowing what's going on when you're away." He laughed, "Sometimes I think it's better. Especially now that we're married, but you did give me more than a few heart attacks."

Annie finished her meal and quickly loaded her bowl into the dishwasher.

"I think a shower, than bed. I'm completely wiped out."

"You're so bossy. C'mon." He smiled and held out his hand. He felt her slim, slightly cold hand slide into his. He pulled her to her feet and led her upstairs and to the master bath. He waited a few seconds for her reaction.

"Oh, Auggie! Oh my God!"

He leaded against the doorjamb and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd had the plumbers and contractors at the house almost nonstop since she left finishing the master bath. Originally, the bathroom had been small, with only a stall shower, but they'd discussed pushing into one of the two spare bedrooms and expanding the bathroom so there would be a separate shower and large soaking tub. Annie said she needed a tub.

He didn't hear any movement, so he cautiously entered the room and held his hand out in front of him. He didn't expect to come upon a weeping Annie.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too beautiful."

"You're crying because it's too beautiful?" He laughed at her and pulled her into a hug so that his chin was resting on her head.

"It's perfect. It's exactly what I was thinking. How did you do this?"

"I called in a few favors…."

Auggie was surprised to feel sudden movement from her and then various garments hitting the floor.

"Walker?" he felt his throat go dry and his palms go sweaty at the exact same moment. The fact that she could do this to him after a year of marriage was just as arousing as her current almost-naked body. He felt her hands slide under his t-shirt and pull upwards. He gladly assisted.

"Jesus, Auggie." She whispered; desire lacing her words as her hands caressed the taut muscles of his abdomen. He felt embarrassed and proud all at the same time. "How do you stay in this kind of shape?"

He was about to answer when he felt her tongue on his chest and he lost the power of speech. He quickly divested them of any remaining clothing and carried her into the open-air shower with over-head rain forest shower head and multiple body jets. He'd already pre-programmed the settings, so all he needed to do was push a button and the water magically began falling.

He'd been expecting a comment about the awesomeness of the shower, but apparently Annie was beyond speaking as well. Her wet body was pressed up against him and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. He'd never tell her this because he knew it'd cause a wave a pity, but having her naked in his arms, in a shower….it was just about as close to seeing her as he'd ever come.

xXx

The next morning, Auggie dressed, full well knowing Annie was enjoying the show from bed.

"What time are you coming in today?" He asked as he pulled on a shirt and began buttoning it.

"Eleven. I just have to finish my report."

"Wanna meet for lunch?" He asked as he tied his tie.

"I'm not sure I'll be free. I need to devote a few hours to paperwork and then I'll head home."

"That's a shame." He teased.

"Why? What's going on with you?" she narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Nice. What did we say about throwing things at the blind guy?" He stopped fiddling with his tie and faced her with his hands on his hips.

Annie crawled to the foot of the bed with the sheet awkwardly wrapped around her body. She reached out pulled him to her.

"Now, if you keep this up, neither one of us will get to work on time." He said gruffly as he ran his hands up her bare arms.

"We wouldn't want that…" she teased.

Auggie stepped back and finished dressing. "If you can make time for lunch, text me."

"I'll try…." She said as she climbed out of bed and into the shower. "Have a good day, if I don't see you."

"You too." Auggie answered, somewhat disappointed. He knew she was jetlagged and distracted by the work she had waiting on her desk, but still….it had been exactly one year ago today that they'd said "I do." Auggie was beyond grateful for the gifts he'd been given this past year. It was only through his cancer diagnosis and treatment, did he gain real clarity with regard to his relationship with Annie. Without it, he wondered if they'd still be dancing around each other.

It was exactly noon when Auggie lifted his head, detecting the slight scent of grapefruit.

"Walker, you made it." he smiled and stood.

Annie walked to him and grasped his extended hand. "Are you ready? I believe we have a table waiting at Estadio." She smirked as his face went from the normal pleasant mask to true surprise.

"I thought….."

"You thought I forgot our anniversary?" She asked coyly.

"Honestly?"

"I made the reservation six months ago."

"I…I'm actually speechless." He laughed as he opened his desk drawer and withdrew his white, folded cane. "Shall we?"

Annie took his hand and wrapped it around her arm as they headed to the elevator. "Do you remember eating there after our wedding?"

"Yes."

"I think I was floating during most of the meal. It took a while for it to sink in that we were married."

She felt Auggie's hand on her ring finger. "What about now?"

"It feels….like home."


End file.
